Lux et Veritas
by BloodyAnn
Summary: Cap8:"Tomoyo… ¿confías en mi?" – murmuro Eriol girando hacia Tomoyo mientras sus cuerpos se volvian translucidos. "si, confio en ti"
1. Prologo

_**Lux et Veritas**_

Por: BloddyAnn

.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me perteneces, estos perteneces a CLAMP, solo los uso con fines de diversión y no de lucro.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_**Prologo**_

_"La vida cobra sentido cuando se hace de ella una aspiración a no renunciar a nada."_

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

La fría lluvia caía con fuerza sobre todo su cuerpo, pero eso no le detenía. Una terrible sensación de angustia consumía su corazón. Se detuvo levantando su rostro y su mirada azul reconoció la antigua y majestuosa iglesia. Las sombras jugaban con la luz de los relámpagos del cielo, formaban un aspecto macabro al edificio que imponente se erigía frente a el.

Corrió hacia las pesadas puertas limpiándose el rostro del agua que le impedía la vista, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de sangre y sus lentes había olvidado el momento en que los había perdido. Se detuvo en la puerta, coloco sus fríos dedos sobre la madera con un ligero temblor que no era causado totalmente por el frío y sin dudar un momento mas empujo ambas puertas para entrar al recinto.

Como si de una complicada ilusión de magia antigua se tratase, la atmosfera cambiaba desde el oscuridad fría, misteriosa y peligrosa de la entrada de la iglesia hacia diversos tonos amarillos, naranjas de calidez que se unían en un gradiente de tonos hasta formar un hermoso resplandor blanco que rodeaba la figura de una mujer.

El ambiente estaba lleno de un hermoso Ave María. Inexplicablemente, aunque la atmosfera era de una paz y calidez, su angustia no se aminoraba por lo sintiendo que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar, lentamente empezó a caminar hacia la mujer.

La mujer estaba justo frente altar, llevaba un delicado vestido largo en color rosa vaporoso que cubría suelo a sus pies sujetado simplemente por unas finas tiras en su cuello, sus largos cabellos ondulados de un profundo negro se esparcían por la espalda de la chica que tenia su rostro y su amatista mirada fija hacia el cristo que se encontraba frente a ella en su cruz. Su voz transmitía una serenidad que no lograba tranquilizarlo y su especto mostraba a una mujer llena de paz.

Entonces sus pasos fueron haciendo eco sobre la voz de la mujer. Cada paso era más débil, dudoso y difícil de hacer. Finalmente se detuvo a unos metros de la mujer y esta detuvo su canto.

Vio como la mujer giraba su rostro un poco hacia el y mirándolo con una mirada que no pudo entender pero que le congelo el corazón le dijo solo un par de palabras - "**Eriol, gracias, pero ya no puedes hacer nada**".

.

.

~o~

.

.

Abrió los ojos con un estruendo retumbando en sus oídos. En la oscuridad tomo de su mesilla de noche sus lentes y finalmente pudo observar bien a su alrededor. Estaba en su cama, su habitación estaba vacía, pero había algo mas. Se puso de pie moviendo las sabanas y camino hacia un amplio ventanal que tenia frente a su cama.

El agua de la tormenta pegaba con fuerza en sus vidrios, luces de relámpagos iluminaban el lugar marcando la sombra de su figura desnuda en el suelo. Cerro su puño al sentir su mano temblar.

¿Qué era ese sueño?, su mirada enfoco hacia el parque que había frente a su edificio. Hacia años que no tenía un sueño así, sin embargo, una angustia empezó a brotar desde su interior. Había tenido sueños premonitorios, como reencarnación de clow siempre lo había tenido, sin embargo, nunca uno donde sintiera esa desesperación…

Nunca había tenido uno que no supiera su significado.

El hombre levanto su mirada azul al cielo y tomo una decisión. Eriol Hiraguizawa, reencarnación del mago mas poderoso que existió sobre la tierra no se dejaría llevar por un sueño, no perdería el control. Era momento de volver a la magia.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Mi primera historia, aunque no es el único proyecto que iniciare.

Creo que no es muy difícil de identificar el segundo personaje además de Eriol, asi que probablemente se den una idea de la pareja principal que pretendo manejar jeje.

Esta será una historia muy humana por el contenido de sentimientos y situaciones que pretendo manejar. Magia, alegría, tristeza, miedo, amistad, amor. Tratare de dar un aspecto mas humano a todos los personajes marcando sus defectos y sus virtudes. Como verán, será una historia con muchos tonos así que esperen desde momentos hermosos hasta momentos oscuros, por eso la clasificación que le he dado… aunque no creo que sean para tanto la verdad jeje, pero mejor exagerar.

La trama gira entorno a una pregunta que me hice desde que vi la serie, ¿Cuál es e motivo de que las cartas existan?, una posibilidad era simple capricho del creador, sin embargo manejare un motivo mas profundo y trascendental. La mayoría de los personajes estarán involucrados.

En fin, muchas palabra, es una simple introducción, pero poco a poco la historia se ira desarrollando.

¡Saludos!.


	2. Cap 1: Brevis hominum vita

_**Lux et Veritas**_

Por: BloddyAnn

.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me perteneces, estos perteneces a CLAMP, solo los uso con fines de diversión y no de lucro.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Brevis hominum vita _

_Corta es la vida del hombre_

"Si en verdad queremos amar, tenemos que aprender a perdonar."

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Japon**.

.

.

Con pasos presurosos, una enfermera de aspecto indiferente y una libreta en sus manos guiaba por el área de ontología. Tomoyo seguía a la mujer con serenidad, con un fino vestido color blanco con delicados listones en la cintura, de cuello cuadrado y delicadas ondas en la falda a la altura de sus rodillas. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto llegándole el mismo a su espalda.

- **"Esta es la habitación 23B señorita" **– dijo la enfermera en tono indiferente mientras abría la puerta con indiferencia mientras anotaba con rapidez en su libreta antes de marchar y dejar a la joven en la entrada.

Al leer el nombre que marcaba la tarjeta al costado del marco de la puerta, una sensación de desconcierto invadió su corazón. Había trascurrido una niñez de plena felicidad, su mama, Sakura, su abuelo, sus amigos, compañeros y todos esos seres que le brindaron felicidad.

Pero siempre falto algo.

Con delicados pasos de sus zapatillas rojas, sujetando su bolso con mas fuerza de la necesaria en su mano camino lentamente introduciéndose a la habitación. Estaba muy iluminada resaltando su tenue color amarillo, era amplia con un área con sillones para la visita, ventanales amplios con delicadas cortinas y diversas pinturas colgando de la pared.

Sin embargo al fijar su mirada a la cama, por fin conoció al hombre que buscaba. Alrededor de la cama había diversos aparatos que marcaban signos vitales con diferentes sonidos, luces y números; mientras que había otros que transmitían oxigeno y algunas funciones que ella no conocía. Se acerco lentamente a la cama hasta ponerse de pie a un par de pasos de la cama. El hombre sobre ella a pesar de la iluminación daba un aspecto demacrado, ojos con marcadas ojeras, piel pálida con un rostro y manos delgadas, así como diversos tubos y cables adheridos o saliendo de su cuerpo.

Observo todo su cuerpo y finalmente su rostro. Sus facciones en algún momento pudieron haber sido hermosas y saludables, seguramente muy similares a las de ella, sin embargo el cáncer había hecho que esa belleza se esfumara. Camino un poco mas y tomo haciendo en la silla al lado de la cama y observo que el hombre dormía con un respirador conectado a su nariz.

Cerro los ojos un momento pensando lo que significaba estar ahí en ese momento. Cuando días atrás su madre le comunico que su padre le buscaba por que estaba muy enfermo, no pensó mas de dos veces para regresar desde Francia a Japón. Su trabajo como diseñadora y directora de una revista de arte no le importo mas que estar en ese momento ahí por que sabia que seria la primera ve que vería a su padre y probablemente la ultima vez.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal observando a la ciudad de Tokio al fondo y pensó en todo lo que sentía. A pesar de que toda su vida había pensado que su padre estaba muerto, el hecho de saber que este solo las abandono le causo un gran impacto, que inexplicablemente fue lo que le llevo ahí.

Suspiro un poco para girar su mirada hacia el hombre solo para encontrar unos ojos amatistas tristes y cansados que le miraban fijamente. Ella no dijo nada, no podía, por que como nunca antes en su vida, no era capaz de sentir nada por su padre enfermo frente a ella mas que lastima.

- **"¿Quien es usted señorita?"** – pregunto el hombre con voz áspera y débil.

- **"Tomoyo ****Daidouji****"** – dijo la amatista sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su padre – "Mi madre me dijo que era tu deseo verme" – termino la mujer.

El hombre entonces para su sorpresa dirigió su pálida, delgada y temblorosa mano hacia el rostro de la chica para finalmente tocar suavemente la mejilla de una sorprendida Tomoyo.

- **"Eres una mujer muy noble al venir"** – dijo mientras le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla - **"Es mi pecado haber dejado a lo mas bello de mi vida y se que pronto pagare por el perdón que no podré recibir en la tierra"** – bajo lentamente la mano y la acomodo a su costado – **"No sabias si creerías si al yo llamarte vendrías a verme, probablemente te es difícil pensar en mi como padre"** – Respiro con fuerza y empezó a tocar un poco hasta que finalmente calmo su respiración.

- **"Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada"** – dijo una triste Tomoyo mientras tomaba una de sus manos – "**Nunca has estado en mi vida, por lo tanto para mi no eres mi padre"** – bajo su mirada solo para no ver el rostro del hombre mientras hablaba – **"Sin embargo, vine aquí para conocerte y que logres una paz interior" **– Presiono un poco la mano del hombre y lo miro fijamente a los ojos – **"Mi visita es solo por que quiero mantener en mi memoria tan solo un momento en el cual podré decir que estuve con mi padre"** – dijo para después sonreír con calidez.

Varias lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del hombre mientras su rostro se desfiguraba aun mas por el sentimiento que le albergaba – **"Por favor canta para mi, tu madre me dijo que tu voz llevaba paz a las personas, tal vez sea egoísta, pero me gustaría que me dieras algo de paz"**- termino el hombre de hablar casi en un murmullo.

"_Doradas estrellas resplandecen lejanas en el cielo nocturno…"_

Tomoyo aun con la mano de su padre entre las suyas empezó a cantar esa melodía que muchas veces interpreto siendo niña.

"_Son del mismo color que los pajaritos que vi anoche en mis sueños…"_

Esos abrazos calidos de su mama, las risas y emociones que compartió con Sakura…

"_Esta canción la canto sola…"_

Observo el rostro del hombre el cual poco a poco relajaba su mano y su respiración.

"_Las noches que no puedo dormir…"_

Estiro una de sus manos y limpio con suavidad las lagrimas del hombre que sonreía con calma.

"_Mañana cantare contigo esta canción…"_

El hombre abrió sus ojos cansados al sentir la mano calida de su hija recorrer sus mejillas.

"_Montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños…"_

Y finalmente, con paz en su corazón, cerro sus ojos lentamente.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**China****.**

.

.

Con una sonrisa la maestra de las cartas dio un suave beso en los labios de su esposo. Sakura Kinomoto, ahora esposa de Shaoran Li, lucia radiante y de un parecido asombroso a su madre. Una larga cabellera castaña enmarcaban su mirada esmeralda que transmitía vitalidad y amor a su esposo.

Llevaban dos años de casados, ahora ella tenía 25 años.

- **"Amor, esta noche no olvides la cena con tu familia"** – dijo la maestra de las cartas sentándose al lado de su esposo que se encontraba en uno de sus jardines meditando sobre el verde pasto frente a su estanque favorito.

- **"No lo olvido, solo esperaba que primero fuéramos con un doctor y si confirmamos la noticia entonces darlo a conocer a toda la familia ¿no crees?"** – dijo el chino con una sonrisa calida.

- **"No lo se, tal vez sea otra falsa alarma, no quisiera ilusionarme de nuevo"** – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada un poco, sin embargo una suave mano levanto su mentón encontrándose con el rostro de su esposo – **"Te amo y no importa nada mas"** – Se acerco a besar a su esposa cuando un fuerte llamado le alerto.

La voz de su asistente le llamaba con urgencia desde el interior de su casa. – **"Amor, regreso en un momento"**- le dio un rápido beso antes de marcharse.

La maestra de las cartas se quedo sola pero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borro un poco al recordar lo que había estado pasando noche a noche desde aproximadamente un mes, la sensación de peligro en sus sueños le despertaban en la madrugada con mucho temor y este temor sin razón le hacia pensar en su amiga y prima Tomoyo. Desde el momento de su boda no hablaba con ella y ese presentimiento que llevaba solo hacia que se incrementara.

Escucho pasos y al girar descubrió a una de las asistentes de su hogar. Se puso de pie al ver que esta llevaba un teléfono en su mano – **"Señora, tiene una llamada de Eriol Hiragizawa de Inglaterra"** – dijo la chica.

Sakura se sorprendió y levanto el teléfono con velocidad. Con Eriol, al igual que con Tomoyo no había hablado desde el día de su boda.

- **"¿Eriol?"** – Contesto la maestra mientras la asistente se alejaba.

- "Hola Sakura"- Escucho del otro lado de la línea la voz tensa del ingles – "Se que esta llamada es algo inusual, pero no los buscaría con tanta premura si no fuera necesario"- Nunca había escuchado hablar de esa forma al mago – **"Sakura, has tenido sueños ¿no es así**?"- Y eso fue mas que su

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

La canción es una que canta Tomoyo en la serie.

Como se ha dado cuenta, la historia se centra en los personajes adultos.

Para el próximo capitulo, un poco mas de trama. Hay diferencias entre la serie y el manga, pero me daré la libertad de utilizar los datos que mas me convengan.

Espero recibir comentarios, todo es bienvenido.

Saludos!.

.

.


	3. Cap 2: Felicidad relativa

_**Lux et Veritas**_

Por: BloddyAnn

.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me perteneces, estos perteneces a CLAMP, solo los uso con fines de diversión y no de lucro.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_**Capitulo 2**_

Felicidad relativa.

"Los tiempos felices en la humanidad son las páginas vacías de la historia.".

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**China**.

.

.

- "**Veo a un hombre y a una mujer, pero no logro recordar sus rostro o rasgos. Solo veo al hombre proteger a la mujer mientras se acercan sombras a los dos y es en ese momento en que me despierto, siempre con las mismas sensaciones de miedo y angustia**" – termino de hablar Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

Ambos se encontraban en una amplia oficina, ambos estaban sentados en unos cómodos sillones negros de piel mientras tenían un teléfono frente a ellos en altavoz. – "¿**Algo mas Sakura?, tu información la verdad no me es muy útil**" – se escucho la voz de Eriol que se mantenía por teléfono desde Inglaterra.

- "**La verdad…"** –Miro con duda a su esposo algo avergonzada ya que era algo que no había compartido con el – **"…Cuando despierto, siempre pienso en Tomoyo**"- después de decirlo, sintió como su esposo le apretaba un poco dándole confianza.

- "**Esto solo nos dice una cosa Eriol, la mujer que mencionas de tus sueños es Tomoyo**" – hablo Shaoran por primera ves después de escuchar los relatos de Eriol y de Sakura.

- "**Lo se, eso es algo que ya había contemplado, sin embargo la ultima ves que la vi fue en tu boda y no tuve demasiado contacto con ella, no veía motivo para que ella pareciera en mi sueño, sin embargo me has confirmado lo que sospechaba, ¿saben donde se encuentra?"** – Sakura dudo así fue Shaoran quien contesto.

- "**Después de nuestra boda, supimos de ella un par de veces, al parecer tenia éxito en París, no volvimos a saber de ella, pero tiempo después, su mama nos menciono que estaba trabajando aun como modelo pero que también trabajaba cantando, pintando y haciendo algún tipo de labores en el mundo del arte**" – hablo el chino con calma pero con rostro serio.

- "**Ella no volvió a buscarnos y Sonomi tiempo después también dejo de comunicarse conmigo**" – contesto con gesto triste la maestra de las cartas – "**Si algo malo pasa, nunca me perdonare le hecho de dejar que pasara todo este tiempo confiando en que todo estaba bien**" – finalizo Sakura mientras veía a su esposo.

Se mantuvo un silencio hasta que la voz del teléfono de nuevo resonó por el lugar – "**Debemos buscarla**" – Sentencio Eriol – "**Tratare de contactarme con ella, ustedes podrían buscar a su madre**" – sugirió en tono sereno.

- "**Buscare sus datos, sin embargo, creo que lo conveniente será buscarla personalmente, sabemos que ella no posee poderes mágicos y creo no equivocarme que el hecho de que los dos tengan el mismo presentimiento debe ponernos en alerta" **– el tenia el poner para buscar a cualquier persona, solo seria cuestión de días para encontrarla.

- "**Tengo algunos negocios que realizar, así que en algunos días me comunico con ustedes, descansen, buen día**" – finalizo la reencarnación.

Sakura y Shaoran sabían que hacer. Aunque ella se encontraba algo preocupada, era optimista y esperaba que no fuera mas que la necesidad de contactarse con su mejor amiga, sin embargo, Shaoran no pensaba lo mismo y eso le ponía muy incomodo. Nadie lo sabia, ni su esposa, pero este hecho venia a aparecer cuando recibía diversas noticias sobre eventos mágicos extraños. Y esto no le hacia mas que preocuparle mas.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~.

.

.

**Francia**

.

.

Tomoyo cruzo el umbral de la salida para vuelos internacionales. Como acostumbraba, vestía exclusivos diseños que ella misma había confeccionado, una entallada falda a blanca a la rodilla, con una chaqueta de terciopelo de un elegante tono vino y una blusa de ligero tono rosa, terminando toco con unas finas zapatillas negras y su cabello sujeto en una coleta, era hermosa y sabia que atraía la mirada de varios hombres aunque no era su intención. Sosteniendo su bolso en su hombro y jalando su maleta con la mano, empezó a caminar hasta que su mirada encontró a su mejor amigo.

Unos metros frente a ella, se encontraba un hombre observando con calma unas pantallas con los horarios de los diversos vuelos. El hombre era alto y delgado, usando un conjunto Giorgio Armani (*) que portaba de manera soberbia, tal modelo en pasarela. Traje color negro con una camisa de un oscuro color púrpura. El hombre de rasgos finos, de un rostro pálido y una cabellera muy fina corta de un rubio platino. Portaba unos oscuros lentes negros además, contrarrestando su aspecto elegante, portaba un curioso piercing en su ceja.

Tomoyo esbozo una suave sonrisa mientras caminaba con calma alfombre que parecía no dejaba de ver con fijeza las pantallas. Al estar unos pasos, el hombre giro a verla y al igual que la japonesa, este esbozo una dulce sonrisa y camino para encontrarse con ella y sin una sola palabra de ambos abrazarse con fuerza.

La mujer sintió una calidez que no había sentido durante su estancia en Japón. Finalmente se separaron y el se quito sus lentes para verla con unos profundos ojos azules sin dejar de tomar su mano.

- "**Tomoyo, estoy feliz de que estés de regreso, no sabes lo extraño que es no verte al visitar las oficinas**" – Dijo el hombre en un perfecto francés mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y tomaba la maleta de la misma para empezar a caminar – "**Me preocupe mucho por tu viaje**" – dijo esto de forma seria sin ver a la chica.

- "**Se que te preocupabas por mi Dean, pero sabes que era totalmente necesario**"- dijo la japonesa ajustándose nerviosamente sus guantes mientras caminaba al lado del hombre – "**Además, todo fue tan apresurado que no pude pedirte que me acompañaras**" – sonrío y lo observo fijamente mientras mantenía su sonrisa – "**Estoy tan acostumbrada a viajar contigo que cuando no lo hago siento que algo esta mal**" – rió un poco mientras volvía a dirigir su vista al frente.

- "**¡Es increíble!, unas solas frases tuyas y logras que me ponga a tus pies**" – dijo el hombre mientras colocaba su mano sobre sus ojos dramatizando sus palabras. Entre risas y comentarios triviales se encaminaron hasta que subieron al auto del hombre y llegar al edificio donde vivía la japonesa.

El departamento de Tomoyo como era de esperarse, era un amplio espacio con un ventanal largo con una hermosa vista, donde la torre Eiffel se resaltaba a la distancia. Tomoyo se encontraba ya sin sus zapatos y sin sus lentes con una copa en sus manos con su rostro recargado en el hombro de Dean.

- "**Después de los tramites, realice el sepelio, fueron pocas personas, algunos conocidos de sus negocios o empleados**" – dijo Tomoyo mientras daba un ligero sorbo a su copa – "**Uno de sus abogados me dijo que pronto me llamaría para hacer la lectura del testamento, al parecer me incluyo en su testamente desde hace muchos años**" – bajo su mirada a la copa y se quedo observando su vino mientras recordaba con algo de tristeza como eran pocas personas que habían lamentado la muerte de su padre.

- "**Tomoyo, no dejo de admirar la nobleza de tu corazón**" – dijo el ojiazul mientras la miraba a los ojos cuando esta le miro – "**Yo en tu lugar probablemente no lo hubiera hecho, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que esta misma nobleza algún día te ponga en peligro**" – su mirada y su voz fue tan profunda que Tomoyo no pudo evitar desviar su mirada sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Siempre que su amigo y compañero le veía así, tenia la sensación de que podía ver sus pensamientos más profundos.

- "**Dean, solo hice lo correcto**" – dijo con serenidad mientras sonreía levemente y guardaba silencio. Se puso de pie y camino descalza hasta el ventanal observando las luces de la ciudad – "**No pude ver a mi madre, se encontraba en Tomoeda y no estaba animada de seguir viajando así que decidí regresar aquí**" –

Recordó como había llamado a su madre y esta le pidió que fuera a Tomoeda, sin embargo la diseñadora no se sintió capaz de visitar su antiguo hogar. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giro a ver al hombre que la veía con una sonrisa – "**Nunca estarás sola Tomoyo, ¿o no estoy yo aquí?**" – sorprendiendo a la chica el hombre la abrazo y ella sin pensarlo recargo su rostro en el pecho del hombre – "**Tienes mucho amor por dar, habemos personas que te queremos y que no te dejaremos sola**" – dijo el hombre mientras le acariciaba su cabeza suavemente.

Tomoyo de nuevo se sintió invadida por una calidez que dejo atrás su sensación de soledad para atraer felicidad en recuerdos. Entonces cerro los ojos y no pudo evitar empezar a derramar unas lagrimas mientras pensaba que aunque el pasado y su felicidad nunca regresaría, el presente le daba motivos para ser feliz y que no estaba sola.

Minutos después, con su amigo abrazándola, agradeció a su vida y al destino que los cruzo en el camino.

~ 3 años antes ~

_Se encontraba nerviosa mientras esperaba junto a un grupo de chicas atrás de bastidores esperando la hora de cerrar el desfile de modas donde __había sigo honrada en participar. Vestía un sensual pero discreto vestido verde oscuro corto a sus muslos, zapatillas altas y su cabello alto en una coleta. Era su primer desfile en París, aunque su mayor interés no era el de ser modelo, era importante tener éxito para lograr mas reconocimiento publico en París. Era necesario ser un éxito en ese desfile para sus intereses._

_El desfile comenzó, poco a poco las demás chicas entraban a pasarela. Finalmente fue su turno y con una ultima respiración empezó a caminar. A pesar de no alcanzar la estatura promedio de las modelos tradicionales, su porte, su caminar y la frescura y naturalidad con que modelaba le daba éxito. _

_Minutos después, en una fiesta posterior al desfile Tomoyo era felicitada por su éxito. Se sentía feliz aunque en un momento se sintió extraña, pensó decirle a su amiga Sakura pero entonces se arrepintió, sintió que era un pensamiento egoísta de su parte, seguramente la maestra de la cartas aun estaba disfrutando su luna de miel. _

_Transcurrió__ la noche y cuando camino por una copa, el diseñador se acerco a ella acompañado de un hombre que vestía un elegante traje banco con una camisa negra. Su mirada era serena y Tomoyo inmediatamente noto que ese hombre tenia algo especial, su mirada se lo decía._

_- "__**Querida Tomoyo, quiero presentarte a un buen amigo mío que busca conocerte, el señor Dean **__**Venetz, Dean, mi modelo estrella y debo agregar, una notable artista, Tomoyo **__**Daidouji**__" – dijo el hombre con demasiado entusiasmo._

_El rubio se acerco a la mujer y tomo su mano para darle un suave beso en su mano – "__**Es un placer conocerle señorita, he logrado escuchar maravillas de personas que le han conocido**__" – dijo con una sonrisa dulce._

_- "__**Los comentarios de tercera mano tienden a exagerar señor Venetz, espero que lo que le hayan dicho usted no lo creyera totalmente**__" – dijo una sonriente Tomoyo._

_- "__**Hasta hoy esos comentarios no han sido exagerados, pero debo decir que tenia especial interés en hablar con usted por un comentario de estos, ¿Tenían razón al decir que usted tenia interés en enfocarse en el área de las artes?, por que si es así, es mi intención invitarle a un negocio**__" – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Tomoyo se sorprendió por ese inesperado giro de su vida, la oportunidad que tanto buscaba llego sola a ella. Fue simple casualidad o el destino que conoció a Dean y que su vida cambio totalmente, para bien o para mal. Y no se arrepentía del cambio._

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

Una mujer pelinegra escribía con prisa en la computadora mientras contestaba una llamada por medio de su diadema en un perfecto ingles - "**Lo lamento señor Hiragizawa, pero la señorita Daidouji no se encuentra en estos momentos, se encuentra de viaje, pero puede dejar su mensaje y con gusto se le comunicara cuando regrese**" – dijo con amabilidad mientras veía entrar al señor Dean a la oficina con algunos papeles en su mano. La secretaria no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y saludarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

- "**Eriol Hiragizawa, si señor, tengo su numero, tenga la seguridad de que la señorita será notificada de su llamada**"- Nerviosa vio como Dean se acercaba curioso por su espalda y veía la pantalla mientras ella terminaba de escribir – "**Que tenga un buen día señor**" – termino de llamar y giro a ver su jefe con una amplia sonrisa – "**Buen día señor Venetz, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?" – **dijo de forma mas sugerente de lo que esperaba hablar.

- "**Eriol Hiragizawa, antiguo compañero de primaria de la señorita Daidouji le busca con urgencia por un motivo desconocido**" – dijo el hombre con una mirada seria. Rodeo a la chica con su brazo sonrojando notablemente a la mujer y moviendo el mouse, borro el mensaje que había escrito la mujer.

- "**Por favor, no pases ese tipo de mensaje a la señorita, nada que no sea negocio o de su madre debe ser pasado, probablemente ese hombre ni conoce a la señorita y tiene otras intenciones**" – se enderezo dejando a la chica totalmente nerviosa por la cercanía.

.

-"**¿Puedo contar contigo Nicolle?**" – pregunto sonriente mientras caminaba de regreso al frente del mostrador.

Momentos después, vistiendo un elegante vestido, corto y ajustado con varios pliegues de color rosa, Tomoyo entro algo apresurada con su cabello suelto.

-"**Buen día a todos**" – saludo la japonesa en francés alegremente – "**¿Algún mensaje urgente Nicolle?, tengo algo de prisa para ir a revisar la galería para la próxima exposición**" – pregunto mientras veía a la joven secretaria.

Dudo un poco, pero finalmente le contesto a la amatista - "**No señorita, solo cosas de negocio que podrá revisar mas tarde**" – dijo con seguridad.

- "**Perfecto, ¿podemos irnos?**" – pregunto al hombre.

- "**Estoy a sus ordenes mi señora**" – dijo el hombre con una exagerada reverencia para finalmente salir de la oficina acompañando a la amatista.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

(*) Giorgio Armani: Diseñador de moda italiano.

En esta ocasión, me introduzco mas a la historia, aun estamos en la primera fase del fic pero espero les sea interesante.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. La criticona (sutil nombre XD), lo se, lo de los sueños es algo muy usado pero es algo muy básico de la serie que será manejado de una forma diferente (o espero que sea diferente ya que no suelo leer muchos fics jeje). Miss Malfoy Black espero que te siga gustando la historia y por supuesto que seguirá. Tommy, el significado de los sueños se irán revelando poco a poco, como viste, el día de hoy se revelo algo… bueno, era mas bien obvio jeje.

Ha entrado un nuevo personaje, que si es mi total creación. Ya podrán juzgar mas adelante las acciones de este hombre, como verán, el es una especie de financiador que prácticamente le cayo del cielo a Tomoyo, el termina siendo jefe de ella, sin embargo trabajan mas como socios y han logrado convertirse en íntimos amigos como ven. El próximo capitulo promete un poco mas de acción que estoy segura mas que resolver, ampliara mas las dudas jeje.

En fin, tengo mucha ansia por publicar el próximo capitulo, que aunque ya tengo la idea me falta pasarlo a escrito.

¡Saludos!


	4. Cap 3: Miradas

_**Lux et Veritas**_

Por: BloddyAnn

.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me perteneces, estos perteneces a CLAMP, solo los uso con fines de diversión y no de lucro.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_**Capitulo 3**_

Miradas.

"Incluso si desaparezco con esta blanca nieve

Quiero volver a florecer en tu corazón".

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Inglaterra**.

.

.

En la mansión Hiragizawa, la noche se cubría con una suave neblina en su exterior mientras que en el interior, en la amplia biblioteca, el dueño se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una sala de tonos rojos.

A su lado, una hermosa mujer de lacios cabellos rojos sostenía en su rezago al guardián de Eriol, spinel sun, que veía con ojos críticos a la otra guardiana que cómodamente se sentaba en el respaldo del sillón.

- **"Esto no tiene sentido, Eriol ya se ha contactado varias veces estos días, es probable que ella no revise sus llamadas directamente"** – Contesto la joven mientras cruzaba las piernas.

- **"Sakura ha intentado contactarse con la madre de Tomoyo, pero solo logramos hacer una cita para hablar con ella dentro de dos semanas, sin embargo, el día de ayer nos hablaron para cancelar la reunión por motivos de causa mayor"**- Se escucho la voz del líder del clan Li desde el altavoz del teléfono. – **"Motivos que no nos dijeron por supuesto"-** Comento con un tono algo molesto la maestra de las cartas. – **"Hable con mi hermano, pero el tampoco ha escuchado nada de las dos, lo cual me preocupa un poco mas" **– finalizo Sakura.

- **"Esperaba que esto se arreglara de una forma mas sencilla"** – pronuncio Eriol en un tono totalmente sereno mientras se ponía de pie caminaba un poco mas al frente mientras sacaba de su camisa una pequeña llave que llevaba en su cuello. Extendió su brazo con la pequilla llave en su mano y empezó a pronunciar una frase mágica – **"**_**Llave**__** que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante **__**Eriol**__**, quien aceptó ésta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!**_**"** – Inmediatamente un aro de luz se formo en sus pies formando el escudo representativo de su magia y la llave se extendió hasta formar un largo báculo que sostuvo con firmeza a su lado.- **"Veamos por que no podemos encontrarla"** – Dijo el hombre mientras tocaba con la punta de su báculo el suelo frente a el.

Como si fuera agua, una onda se origino desde el punto donde toco el báculo y se extendió alredor hasta que se formo una imagen nítida en el suelo. Primero solo la oscuridad reinaba, hasta que poco a poco imágenes iba apareciendo, hasta que finalmente una imagen de luminosos colores se creo.

Como si de una imagen aérea se tratara, se podía observar a Tomoyo alrededor de una larga mesa con decenas de dibujos y telas. La joven vestía cómodamente unos jeans oscuros con un ligero top blanco mientras llevaba sus cabellos sujetos en una coleta bastante ordenada. Parecía contenta mientras iba de un lado al otro de la sala.

- **"Al parecer, ella no parece estar en ningún problema**" – dijo Eriol sintiéndose algo decepcionado. Con el motivo que les había llevado a la búsqueda de la chica, que esta pareciera vivir en paz le hacia pensar que sus sueños probablemente no estaban bien interpretados. **– "No deseaba intervenir mágicamente, pero al parecer, era necesario"** - termino

- **"¿Cómo se ve Eriol?"** – Pregunto el chino al otro lado de la línea con la voz un poco ansiosa, que al tanto de las habilidades del ingles, sabia que era lo que hacia. Su ansia no era para menos, para el Tomoyo era una amiga muy preciada que le ayudo a confiar en si mismo para confesar su amor a Sakura.

- **"Ella se ve feliz, realizando diseños, al parecer su pasión la traslado finalmente a su trabajo diario"** – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa divertida al recordad como en su infancia la niña solía vestir a Sakura con coloridos vestidos. **– "Tal vez debamos seguir contactarnos con ella solo para…"** – en ese momento, la imagen desapareció y la sonrisa del gesto del mago se disipo.

Tomo con fuerza su báculo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

- **"¿Que pasa amo?"** – pregunto preocupado el pequeño guardián volando hacia su dueño hasta colocarse a su lado. Mientras Nakuru se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente mientras pantalla desaparecía volviendo el piso a la normalidad.

- **"Algo interfirió mi magia"** – dijo Eriol con tono frío y serio como nunca antes le habían escuchado.

Un profundo silencio reino en el lugar, hasta que Kaho se puso de pie con gesto confundido – **"¿Estas seguro Eriol?"** – pregunto la mujer con ansia en su voz.

El mago con rostro serio, levanto su mirada y giro – **"Sakura, Shaoran, nunca antes, habían bloqueado mi magia de esa manera"** – observo a sus guardianes y finalmente a Kaho para con voz decidida terminar agregando **– "Iré a buscarla personalmente, tengo un mal presentimiento y es mejor que ustedes también estén preparados para viajar"**-

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~.

.

.

**Francia**

.

.

En una de las tantas calles parisinas, luces brillantes, música y una gran cantidad de gente atraídos por el evento, así como periodistas que cubrían la noticia hacían gran bullicio en la calle. Y para el dueño, no era para menos.

Ese día, se inauguraba el bar "Blue Moon", elegante, moderno y muy innovador con espectáculos y música con grandes artistas. Dean observaba desde el balcón privado del bar. El había trabajado duro para ese día y todo iba justo como lo tenía planeado, no por nada su éxito se debía a sus minuciosos planes. Algunas personas se acercaban a hablarle y el como anfitrión no podía negarse a ello y lucia con todo encanto en sus modales y palabras cuando hablaba, esencialmente con las damas que caían irremediablemente a sus encantos.

Esa noche, había decidido dar mas brillo a sus encantos. Vistiendo un sofisticado traje blanco con una camisa negra, levantaba mas de un suspiro entre las asistentes. Pero en sus pensamientos, solo una mujer rondaba y eso le hacia distraerse por momentos para ver a la gente de la calle.

Una chica se acerco para entrevistarlo y el con todo su carisma empezó a narrar la historia que llevo a la inauguración del lugar. Estaba distraído hablando con la chica, que no dejaba de sonreír, hasta que prácticamente se quedo mudo cuando diviso a la mujer que esperaba.

En la calle, bajando de un taxi, Tomoyo se sintió algo abrumada por tanta gente y prensa que rodeaba el lugar. Vestía uno de sus diseños. Un vestido rojo muy ligero, ajustado con cuello color negro, medias negras, zapatillas negras con un hermoso cinturón negro en su cintura. Llevaba sus ojos ahumados en tonos negros, remarcando sus bellos ojos amatista. Sus cabellos, con lindos bucles, lo llevaba suelto ayudando a remarcar la esbeltez de su figura. Camino con su bolso en la mano mientras sonreía a la gente.

Se detuvo en la entrada pensando que seria difícil entrar… entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, giro y un hombre le pidió ir con el, que era un enviado de Dean para hacerla entrar. Ella acepto y finalmente, por una puerta lateral, se encontró con su amigo que como era característico en el, parecía casi irradiar brillo propio.

El acudió a ella y como siempre, le abrazo con fuerza dándole la bienvenida.

- **"Gracias a ti querida, la noche es perfecta**" – susurro el rubio al odio de la chica antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla y tomarla de la mano para llevarla entre la gente con una amplia sonrisa. Tomoyo sonrío con un ligero sonrojo.

La noche de inauguración, como las notas de sociales mencionarían la mañana siguiente, había sido un total éxito. En la madrugada, solo un grupo muy pequeño de personas quedaban en el lugar, todos concentrados en el balcón privado del dueño. Eran amigos, artistas y algunos conocidos del dueño, a quienes Tomoyo conocía. Ella se encontraba platicando animadamente sobre la resiente semana de la moda en Nueva York.

Sin embargo, la música paro y el anfitrión llamo la atención colocándose en un pequeño escenario con una cortina.

- "**Esta noche, ha sido tan perfecta como esperaba, pero para cerrar con broche de oro, quiero pedirle a mi hermosa amiga Tomoyo que venga por favor"** – dijo sonriente mientras le extendía la mano. Tomoyo subió y lo tomo de la mano mientras sonreía a su amigo preguntándose que deseaba.

- **"Mas que un rumor, muchos sabemos aquí que posees una preciosa voz, es por eso que …"** – jalo la cortina con su mano dejando a la visa un lujoso piano blanco, era brillante y hermoso. Tomoyo no pudo evitar admirarlo y ver como su amigo se colocaba sentaba en el banquillo frente al piano.

- "**Hace tiempo, un amigo me enseño a tocar esta melodía, el era japonés y la cantaba pero en su idioma, por desgracia nunca fui capaz de aprenderla"** – dijo el ojiazul mientras le pasaba unas hojas a la japonesa. Tomoyo permaneció a su lado de pie observando como el rostro del chico parecía cambiar mientras empezaba a tocar las notas, podría casi hasta sentir que cambiaba todo el ambiente.

Esa canción la había escuchado muchas veces, tantas que la conocía a la perfección, por lo que dejo las hojas sobre el piano y se relajo en sus sentimientos. Las suaves notan empezaban a llenar el ambiente y ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevar.

"_Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushi sugite"_

"Los recuerdos que tenia se han ido para siempre, están demasiado radiantes"

"_Motto soba ni itakatta"_

"Quería estar mas tiempo junto a ti"

"_Mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta"_

"No nos podremos conocer una segunda vez, pero siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote"

"_Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite"_

"No quería que nada cambiara"

"_Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute"_

"Al final, aun perduran las lágrimas que había mostrado"

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Inglaterra**

.

.

Había realizado el hechizo de nuevo.

Ahora estaba solo, su curiosidad por la situación le hacia repetir el evento. Tenía que haber algo que explicara que alguien o algo fuera capaz de bloquear su magia de esa manera.

Se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba.

La japonesa cantaba una hermosa y triste canción, era como si las personas a su alredor estuvieran recibiendo todos los sentimientos de la joven.

El no aparto la mirada de la joven que entonaba a la perfección las palabras. Entonces, vio su rostro y sus ojos. Casi sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver su mirada. Transmitía tantos sentimientos que le abrumaba su mente, ¿Qué tenia de especial?

-** "Que haces que apareces en nuestros sueños**" – hablaba el mago a la imagen. Debía admitir que la joven era hermosa, la recordaba, la última vez que la vio fue en la boda de Sakura y Shaoran. Como muchos otros hombres, había notado la hermosa presencia de la mujer.

La canción entonces termino, la música paro y en ese momento, la sensación de oscuridad lo invadió. Su magia fue bloqueada y el hechizo se desvaneció.

Solo en la biblioteca, froto sus ojos bajo los lentes y miro con frustración donde momentos antes había estado observando a la chica.

¿Qué era capaz de bloquear su magia?

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Japon**

.

.

Un doctor caminaba con calma por los pasillos de un reconocido hospital en la ciudad capital del país. Era turno nocturno, lo cual no era el horario favorito, sin embargo acababa de ingresar al hospital, así que no estaba en sus derechos el exigir un horario más cómodo.

Touya Kinomoto pasó por el centro de enfermeras y después de dejar en silencio un par de expedientes, tomo los últimos dos y se dispuso a revisarlos. Lo abrió y leyó con rapidez el caso, heridas graves por accidente de auto, contusiones, fracturas; siguió hojeando hasta llegar al área de terapia intensiva. Cuando entraba a una habitación del área, sintió un escalofrío y se quedo petrificado a ver a la mujer en la cama.

Hace días, su hermana le había preguntado por Sonomi, pero el no lograr contactarla, ni en su empresa lo cual le había generado un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo, nunca hubiera esperado encontrarla ahí, en una cama de hospital.

La mujer de cabellos cortos tenía varios aparatos conectados, su especto era deplorable y según las observaciones medicas, su estado era critico. Se acerco a la mujer y le observo por mucho tiempo, hasta que se sorprendió cuando la mujer abrió los ojos y tomo su mano.

- **"Vete de aquí por favor, cuida de mi hija y de Sakura"** – Su voz era temerosa y débil, apretaba su mano con ansiedad, sus dedos fríos temblaban y su respiración se agitaba –** "Por favor, estas en peligro, volverá" **– dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de temor.

- **"¿Que te paso?, nadie te hará daño aquí, yo te cuidare, solo explícame por que debo proteger a Tomoyo y a Sakura"** – Touya hablo con tensión en su voz, Sonomi era una mujer fuerte y de carácter duro, ¿Quién podía llegar al punto de convertirla en una mujer asustadiza?, entonces entrecerró los ojos relacionando los hechos en su mente – **"No fue accidente ¿verdad?, ¿Quién te hizo esto va tras mi hermana y tras Tomoyo?"** – pregunto con temor.

Pero nunca recibió respuesta, la mujer miraba aterrada la ventana y entonces el desvío su mirada. En la ventana, una sombra se creaba fuera de la habitación, flotando en el aire. Touya tenía años de experiencia observando cosas sobrenaturales que otros humanos nunca notaban.

Pero lo que veía era algo que el nunca había visto.

La figura de un hombre se empezó a formar de sombras que aparecían como si de humo se tratase, arremolinándose hasta que finalmente se formo. Se empezó a acercar a la ventana y con temor, empezó a ver como la figura atravesaba la pared como si fuera esta de humo hasta que finalmente cruzo totalmente.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de reacciona ante lo que pasaría. Con gran velocidad, el brazo de la sombra se estiro para sostenerlo del cuello y lanzarlo hacia la pared contraria. Aturdido cayo al suelo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, abrió los ojos y noto la sombra frente a el. Trato de levantarse pero de nuevo fue sujetado del cuello por la mano de a sombra que se estiraba hacia el.

Cerraba los ojos mientras escuchaba una voz suave, fría y lenta.

-** "No esperaba encontrarme con el hermano de la dueña de las cartas clow, tu me serás mucho mas útil" **– dijo la sombra antes de arrojar de nuevo al hombre al suelo.

Tuya sintió correr la sangre por su frente y antes de caer en la inconciencia, observo como la sobra envolvía el cuerpo de Sonomi.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Francia. **

.

.

Había acabado la fiesta y ahora se encontraba sola en su departamento. Tomoyo se libero de sus zapatillas mientras entraba a su habitación. Entonces se quedo quieta y camino lentamente a la cama, tomo el teléfono de su mesa de noche y lo sostuvo un momento con duda antes de marcar un numero de memoria mientras prendía su computadora.

Lo coloco en su oído y lo escucho marcar, hasta que escuchaba a la operadora comunicándole que el número no existía. Colgó con desanimo y navegando en su computadora portátil, reviso su cuenta de correos eléctricos personal. No había nada.

Escribió un par de palabras para formar un mensaje corto y lo envío. Permaneció observando la pantalla hasta que recibió un mensaje y como cientos de veces, recibió la misma respuesta de los últimos tres años _"Gracias por tu correo, lo mas pronto posible recibirás mi respuesta. Atentamente, Sakura"._

Se sintió triste y con suavidad cerro su computadora.

¿Acaso Sakura se había olvidado de ella?

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Lamento la tardanza pero la universidad absorbe mucho tiempo (agregando ricas vacaciones con mi novio jeje).

Este capitulo es mas complejo, si, como es de esperarse, al próximo capitulo habrá una reunión que traerá muchos conflictos a la trama, un poco mas de acción.

La canción que utilice fue "Last Song" de Gack, aquí les dejo un enlace:

http://www. - you - tube- .com/watch?v=fR2ksSsSepw

Solo quitar los espacios y los guines en la palabras de "youtube", o si no, pueden buscarlo, la versión que use fue la que lleva este titulo "Gackt - Last Song - Spanish Sub + Karaoke {Unplugged Version}", es una canción que en lo personal me parece hermosa. Aunque en mi punto de vista, habla mas sobre un amor perdido, yo use una parte de la letra para hacer referencia a como Tomoyo siente la lejanía de sus seres queridos. Aparecen nuevos personajes, por el contrario, desaparecen más.

Ahora, sus comentarios:

cainat06 : Lamento no haberte mencionado en el capitulo anterior, pero creo que cuando actualizaba tu pusiste el menaje XD, por que lo vi cuando había actualizado. Igual, gracias y espero te guste como se va desarrollando.

La criticona: No me asusta tu nick (mentira?), me gustan las criticas constructivas, mas por el hecho de que soy principiante jeje.

Tommy: No actualice muy pronto que digamos, pero el próximo si será mas rápido, ahora que no tengo a donde ir XD.

Miss Malfoy Black: Dean sigue de misterioso XP. Pero si, el será importante en la historia. Espero te siga gustando jeje.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Sin más, les deseo mucha suerte y las mejores vibras.


	5. Cap 4: Libre albedrío

_**Lux et Veritas**_

Por: BloddyAnn

.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me perteneces, estos perteneces a CLAMP, solo los uso con fines de diversión y no de lucro.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_**Capitulo 4**_

Libre albedrío

.

.

"Siempre se ha creído que existe algo que se llama destino, pero siempre se ha creído también que hay otra cosa que se llama albedrío, lo que califica al hombre es el equilibrio de esa contradicción.".

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~.

.

.

**Nueva York.**

.

.

Una mujer vistiendo un elegante traje de sastre color rosa, con su elegante cabello rubio platinado en perfectos rulos sobre sus hombros caminaba marcando cada paso con elegantes tacones entre las bulliciosas calles de Paris. Su porte, elegante, soberbio con un perfil aristocrático no observaba a su alrededor, su mirada, de brillante color azul era misteriosa. No era joven, pero probablemente en su juventud pudo haber sido una modelo por la belleza madura que aun irradiaba.

Aunque no era normal ver a una mujer vistiendo de esa forma, parecía que nadie le notaba al pasar a su lado. Entro finalmente a un elegante rascacielos, donde el lujo iluminaba con dorados aparadores, reluciente mármol y finos cristales centellantes en sus vitrales interiores. Pero el extremo lujo no pareció llamar la atención de la mujer que siguió su camino hasta subir al elevador.

Salio del elevador frente a un pasillo con una sola puerta, donde una mujer vestida con un vestido negro de servidumbre le saludo solo agachando la cabeza a su paso para después abrí la puerta.

La mujer entro y observo el lugar. La sala era amplia, con delicado piso de mármol con incrustaciones con piedras y oro, todos formando un patrón de astros, dibujos y demás formas que tenían aspecto de ser un capricho extravagante. Camino por la sala mirando los ventanales a todo su alrededor, las paredes eran cristales y solo la pared de la entrada no era de vidrio. Cuatro pilares sostenían la sala.

Y en el centro, una sombra parecía florar por el lugar. Agitándose como si se evaporara, la sobra pareció girar su cuerpo, hasta que el rostro negro estuvo frente a la mujer.

- **"Has regresado en muy corto tiempo mi pequeño" **– dijo la mujer sonriendo con ternura mientras se acercaba y su mano tocara la sombra, la cual ante su toque desapareciera en un enceguecedor resplandor dorado, y en su lugar se observara a un hombre de aspecto frágil, pálido y delgado. Sus huesos se marcaban a la piel y su rostro, tan demacrado que los huesos le marcaban su fez, su cabello de un rubio muy pálido, delgado y largo hasta los hombros no ocultaron los profundas ojeras de su azul mirada que observaban con devoción el rostro de la mujer.

Se hinco con sus piernas temblando, cual niño pequeño que empieza a caminar, apoyo sus manos delgadas y pálidas en el suelo temblando ligeramente mientras bajaba su pirada a los pies de la mujer.

- **"Madre"** – su voz era temblorosa, tenue y áspera, como si el pronunciar palabras le lastimaran su garganta. **– "Tengo noticias muy importantes para usted de mi ultima misión"** – Levanto la mirada y sus ojos parpadearon, sus mirada irradiaba tanta devoción, que el mismo no podía ver mucho tiempo esa mirada azul que le observaba con calma incitándole a seguir hablando.

**- "Busque la esencia de Clow que se encontraba junto a sus cartas, pero solo encontré al hombre que**** es la reencarnación"** – inclino su mirada temblorosa al suelo parpadeando rápidamente – **"Temí que fuera a atacarme, sin embargo, el pareció nunca darse cuenta de mi presencia, asi que me aventure y descubrí que en su mente, no tenia conocimiento de quien es, sin embargo.." **– hizo una pausa mientras con sus huesudos dedos se limpio los ojos – **"Logre descubrir, que la nueva maestra de las cartas se llama Sakura Kinomoto, así que decidí buscar a Sonomi Daidouji, aunque ella no sabia nada, ni de su propia hija" **– termino el hombre.

- **"Mi hermoso hijo"** – La mujer in inclino hasta tomar el mentón de su hijo hasta observarlo a los ojos – **"¿Sabes donde se encuentra la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow?"** – pregunto con voz serena y una pequeña sonrisa calida mostrando especial interés sobre el tema.

- **"Cuando fui por Sonomi, logre ver en su mente la imagen de la nueva dueña, pero los dios son bondadosos con nuestra causa madre, cuando le busque por segunda ocasión, encontré al hermano de la dueña de las cartas y se exactamente su localización" **– termino de decir el hombre con una sonrisa tímida mientras acariciaba los dedos de la mujer. – **"Tengo al hermano a tu disposición cuando lo quieras madre"** – termino de decir el hombre antes de que la mujer soltara su mano y se pusiera de pie de nuevo.

- **"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti"** – el piso empezó a brillar y entonces un aura dorada ilumino al hombre que se enderezo mientras su cuerpo cambiaba. Sus músculos, que antes parecían inexistentes embarnecieron, de su piel desapareció el tono pálido, su tamaño pareció crecer mientras enderezaba su postura para finalmente levantar su rostro.

Su mirada antes demacrada, era cual ángel renacentista, su cabello con rubios bucles y su rostro parecía brillar con fuerza mientras sus ojos azules miraba de nuevo a la mujer. Sus ojos parecían adorar a la mujer.

-** "Mi adorado hijo, tu belleza es solo comparable con tu fuerza y lealtad**" – dijo acariciando su rostro – **"He de encomendarte una gran misión, debes encontrar a la maestra de la cartas, a Sakura Kinomoto y traerla a nosotros si aun su magia es fiel a Clow"** – dijo lo ultimo seriamente. Acercó su rostro lentamente al oído de su hijo que parecía sumido en un hechizo donde no dejaba de verle - **"Tráela a nosotros mi pequeño"** – susurro al oído antes de alejarse un poco, beso las mejillas de su hijo y se alejo para finalmente sonreírle de frente – **"Me da gusto que te hayas encargado de todo mi amor, por lo pronto, ve a tu misión y que dios con su omnipotente amor te cuide los pasos y nos de fuerza" **– dijo la mujer dándole otro suave beso en la frente y darse vuelta para empezar a caminar de regreso por donde había entrado.

Pero se detuvo cuando abrió las puertas –** "El hermano tráelo antes de irte, bajo mi alcance será de utilidad" **– y sin decir mas desapareció.

El hombre solo sonrío ampliamente mientras cual niño pequeño tocar su rostro, brazos y manos con una amplia sonrisa. Finalmente, muy lentamente se detuvo y su mirada perdió todo ese color y sentimiento que había tenido. Entonces su cuerpo empezó a oscurecer hasta volverse sombras que con una velocidad impresionante volaron atravesando los cristales fuera del edificio.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Francia**

.

.

Eriol cruzo la salida de vuelos internacionales y mientras recogía su maleta, observo alrededor. Por fin estaba en Paris.

Espero un momento hasta que su fiel guardiana con una sonrisa le alcanzo a su lado mientras llevaba también una maleta y un bolso de mano algo grande, donde viajaba su otro guardián. Aunque hubiera preferido viajar solo, sabia perfectamente que sus guardianes nunca le dejarían hacer tal acción, así que tomándolo positivamente, termino viajando acompañado.

Salieron del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi donde el chofer entendiera ingles, tomaron rumbo al hotel donde se hospedarían por el tiempo de su búsqueda. No escatimo en gastos, tomando la suite de mejor calidad en el hotel de los mas prestigiosos de la ciudad, Eriol estaba en total privacidad.

En la tarde, con la luz del atardecer filtrándose por uno de los ventanales, Eriol, con su pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca, su chaleco gris y sin su saco sostenía su báculo mientras los guardianes, en sus formas verdaderas se encontraban a su lado.

- **"Es hora de acabar con todo"** – dijo suavemente mientras desplegaba su magia haciendo resplandecer su sello en el suelo con un amplio resplandor.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

Tomoyo caminaba alegremente del brazo de Dean para salir de las oficinas de la revista. Se sentía aliviada y agradecida que su amigo hubiera sido tan considerado con ella. Con el trabajo de su próxima línea de ropa, el tener permiso de ausentarse por tiempo indefinido para dedicarse en su colección era obra de su amigo, quien le permitía esas libertades.

Luciendo radiante con un pantalón ajustado blanco, sandalias altas del mismo color, una ligera blusa de estampados florales morados con escote en la espalda, lentes oscuros, su cabello sujeto en una coleta. Se sentía feliz, esa mañana su madre le dejo un mensaje en la contestadota y eso le había animado mucho.

Su amigo, luciendo como todo un galán con un arrebatador traje negro sin saco una ligera camisa violeta le veía sonreír mientras comentaban sobre la pasada fiesta de inauguración del bar del rubio. Entonces la secretaria del edificio llamo a Dean y este regreso mientras Tomoyo decidía esperarlo en la banqueta.

Observo el cielo de tonos naranjas y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su dúo de la noche pasada con Dean en el piano. Se había sentido tan genial.

Sin embargo, todo su alrededor se oscureció lo que asusto a la chica, que asustada retrocedió un ar de pasos pero todo parecía haber desaparecido. Sin embargo, logro entender lo que pasaba, era algo que ya había pasado.

Magia.

-** "Una vez me sorprendí por que aun siendo una chica común, no habías tenido nunca miedo a la magia" **– Tomoyo escucho una voz en el espacio, se escuchaba lejana **– "Por lo que ahora no me extraña que sigas sin tener miedo a ella, pero ¿Sabes que has entrado en mis sueños y que muchas personas te buscamos?"** – la vos ahora la sintió suave sobre su oído.

Pero algo le hizo no tener miedo.

- **"¿Quién eres?, ¿te conozco?"** – pregunto la amatista con voz serena mientras su mirada vagaba en la oscuridad alrededor buscando algo. Tres resplandores aparecieron frente a ella y entonces no pudo evitar abrir mas sus ojos con genuina sorpresa para momentos después sonreír ante lo que veía.

Primero salio de las sombras una hermosa pantera con hermosas alas mientras que al otro lado aparecía una sonriente mujer con unas hermosas alas de mariposa. Pero en el centro, su amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa le veía con una sonrisa traviesa.

- **"Debería sentirme ofendido por que no hayas reconocido mi voz en este acto de presentación" **– dijo ampliando su sonrisa. Al verla ahí, frente a el, no pudo evitar admirar como siempre lo hacia, lo hermosa que era la mujer. Sus ojos vibrantes y calidos, su rostro sonriente, su hermoso cabello largo y su figura que hacia años que había pasado de niña a ser una mujer con sus atributos atractivos.

Eriol siguió acercándose lentamente mientras los guardianes esperaban atrás – **"He venido por ti, hay algo que me preocupa"** – dijo con voz serena para después corregir **– "Mejor dicho, nos preocupas" **– dijo mientras estiraba su mano para tocar la mano Tomoyo.

Tomoyo totalmente impresionada, sintió en su pecho ese sentimiento familiar de su niñez cuando se encontraba reunida con sus amigos. Con una sonrisa, estiro la mano buscando tocar la mano de su amigo – **"Eriol"** – susurro la joven mientras daba un paso al frente para alcanzar la mano de su amigo.

Pero algo Rompido el hechizo.

Con incredulidad, Eriol vio una mano tomar de la cintura a Tomoyo cuando ella caminaba hacia el y jalarla hacia las sombras hasta desaparecerla haciendo que el hechizo acabara y regresara a la sala de la suite donde se había hospedado y realizado el hechizo.

- **"Eriol, ¿estas bien?"** – pregunto la guardiana acercándose a el para ver su rostro. Pero erial la vio serio y solo respondió caminando hacia el ventanal pensativo. Sus guardianes le alcanzaron a su lado, siendo spinel sun el que dijo lo que seguramente su amo pensaba.

-** "Iremos por ella, ¿verdad?, ¿La señorita Tomoyo estará en peligro amo?"** – cuestiono a su amo preocupado por lo que había pasado.

-** "No sentí energía agresiva spinel" **– dijo Eriol pensando en lo que había pasado **– "Sentí una intromisión que mas que energía negativa, fue una calida y protectiva energía, aunque en defensa" **– dijo el hombre.

Levanto la mirada y observo el sol ocultándose.

- **"Me comunicare con Kaho, prepárense para iniciar la búsqueda**" – dijo con serenidad mientras dejaba a sus guardianes para ir a su habitación.

Momentos después, con teléfono en mano, el hombre miraba su reflejo en el espejo escuchando a la mujer al otro lado de la línea. – **"¿Estas segura de no sentir ni un tipo de aura?"** – pregunto el mago.

- **"Eriol, si no eres capaz de sentirlo, ¿Qué te hace creer que yo lo lograre? Es verdad que puedo detectar otras energías que algunos no pueden, pero en este caso no creo poder ser de ayuda"** - contesto Kaho con vos serena **– "Esto me preocupa mas, se que iras a buscarle, solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado ¿si?, mientras no sepamos que pasa, no me sentiré tranquila mientras estas lejos" **– termino la mujer.

-** "No te preocupes, descubriré que pasa se solucionara y regresare pronto**" – guardo silencio un poco y después con tono mas suave dijo –** "Te quiero"** -

- **"Yo también te quiero Eriol, cuídate por favor"** – escucho el mago y con un adiós colgó.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**China.**

.

.

- En las afueras de la mansión Li-

Como era comprensible, la mansión Li estaba bastante protegida por muchos guardias que vigilaban desde lo alto y a nivel del suelo, así como alta tecnología. La sobra escondida en las sombras de un árbol cercano, esperaba pacientemente la protección de la noche. No era tonto, sentía la magia que rodeaba de manera protectora el edificio contra las energías malignas. No pudo evitar sonreír. Esos magos no lo esperaban, seria tan divertido.

Con poder renovado nada le detendría para cumplir su deber. En su mente recordaba una y otra vez la sonrisa de su madre, con resplandeciente calor y amor que le daba fuerza así como fe en lograr su misión.

- Dentro de la mansión -

Sakura vistiendo un delicado y fino vestido chino color rojo, se encontraba cómodamente sentada sobre una banca observando con semblante preocupado los peces que nadaban en el estanque de su jardín privado. Nadie era capaz de entrar en ese lugar, solo su esposo.

Pero no se encontraba sola, a su lado, cual fiel guardia, Kerberos, en su imponente forma de león estaba a su lado observando con detalle al otro guardián recién llegado.

Yukito había llegado ese mismo día de forma imprevista. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en china, Yukito viajaba a visitarla constantemente un par de veces al mes, trabajaba en Tokio, con permiso de su dueña para seguir su vida como Yukito. Pero era conciente de su origen mágico, por lo que era normal ver varios días a la joven señora siendo acompañada por sus dos guardianes.

Pero en esta ocasión, Yukito había desaparecido y solo estaba Yue con su semblante serio.

- **"¿Mi padre sabe de esto Yue?"** – Pregunto la mujer desviando su mirada hacia su guardián.

- **"Tengo entendido que su hermano puede tardar semanas sin comunicarse con su padre, así que considere mas apropiado no comunicarle de su desaparición hasta que usted lo decidiera"** – informo de forma fría el guardián.

Sakura observo de nuevo el estanque mientras se sentía mas preocupada. Primero Tomoyo, ahora su hermano Touya se encontraba perdido. Hace unos momentos, sus planes eran viajar para buscar a su amiga, ahora se encontraba dividida.

- **"Sakura, ¿Qué haremos?"** - pregunto el león observando el gesto triste de su ama.

Sakura cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza. - _**Lo siento Tomoyo**_ – había tomado su decisión. Su hermano era primero.

---

Las sombras dominaban ahora la ciudad. Era muy fácil saber cuando entraba o salía el líder del clan, su confianza le hacia reír, arrogantes hechiceros. Ahora estaban por dormir. Con ondulantes movimientos en el viento, empezó a moverse hacia la mansión.

Era hora de la acción.

---

- **"Tu hermano estará bien amor, veras que lo encontraremos" **– Li Shaoran sonrío mientras se sentaba a un lado de su esposa en la cama y levantaba el rostro de su esposa. Esa noche a su llegada le había informado sobre la desaparición de su cuñado. Apelando a toda la calma posible, había podido convencer a su esposa de marcharse hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, le seguía preocupando mucho la situación en que estaban. Dio un beso a su esposa y dejándola recostada en la cama, decidió salir un momento. En la soledad del jardín, trataba de disipar su mal presentimiento que le provocaba ansiedad, sentía que algo en la desaparición de su cuñado y amiga no estaba bien.

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos y le hizo girar al cielo. Magia, lo podía sentir, una presencia que mostraba agresividad. Pero lo sentía muy cerca, lo cual era imposible, su hogar estaba protegida por fuertes barreras mágicas, nadie con una energía maligna podría entrar.

Entonces la luna se obscureció, una sombra empezó a cubrir la luz, humo negro. Se tenso inmediatamente, no llevaba su espada. No fue capaz de dar una orden cuando del cielo, como si de finas dagas se trataran, cayeron decenas de filosas sombras negras que se incrustaron en el suelo, fue capaz de evadir algunas, pero aumentaron de cantidad.

Sintió dolor en su muslo izquierdo, giro a ver y una daga había rozado su muslo. Giro su mirada solo para ver cientos de dagas mas caer desde el cielo dejándole sin alternativa de escape.

- **"¡Viento!"** – Escucho la voz de su mujer mientras una poderosa ráfaga de viento alejo a la oscuridad, encerrándola en una esfera de viento. Se levanto con prisa solo para recibir a su esposa con sus guardianes al momento en que escuchaba la alarma de la mansión.

Estaban bajo ataque.

Sakura sintió cuando viento dejo de actuar disolviendo el circulo de viento que tenia encerrada a la sombra. Tomo la espada de manos de Yue y se la dio a su esposo sin hablar. Solo intercambiando una mirada.

- **"¡Eso no fue una carta Clow!"** – una voz les hizo retornar su mirada hacia el origen de la misma. Frente a ellos, flotando con suavidad, las sobras dejaban ver solo la silueta de una persona. Las sombras se disiparon y formaron una espada de profundo color negro que un hombre rubio y mirada furiosa apunto a la pareja – **"¡¿Dónde están las castas Clow?!"**

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Ñam, antes de que me golpeen XD. Si Eriol y Kaho tiene una relación que aunque a muchas no les agrada… donde me incluyo, por dios, asaltacunas (¿?), en esta ocasión, no pintare a Kaho como una malvada bruja (aunque ganas no me faltan XD). La tardanza es debido a que estuve lejos de una pc por varios días y he estado tumbada por una gripe horrible XD, pero volví.

Nuevos personajes, más misterios.

Hasta ahora la historia ha ido muy ligera. Ya viene lo más oscuro de la trama.

Gracias a:

Linda, si, Eriol y Kaho tienen una relación XP

Lawie-chan, espero que te siga gustando.

Tommy 90: Perdón la tardanza, espero te guste.

Saludos!


	6. Cap 5: Olvido

_**Lux et Veritas**_

Por: BloddyAnn

.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me perteneces, estos perteneces a CLAMP, solo los uso con fines de diversión y no de lucro.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_**Capitulo 5**_

"Olvido"

.

.

"Abstenerse de recuerdos, a veces es una cuestión de supervivencia"

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_Aplausos y gritos de animo se escucharon al entrar triunfante la pareja de recién casados al enorme __salón donde cientos de invitados festejaban el tan esperado momento, la unión en matrimonio del joven mago y heredero de la dinastía Li, Shaoran y la famosa maestra de las cartas mágicas, Sakura. _

_Momentos memorables ocurrían, el baile de vals donde Fujitaka Kinomoto observaba a su hija con amor en una tierna mirada mientras susurraba palabras al oído de la novia que no podía evitar derramar un par de lagrimas de felicidad, el padre se separo para cederle el turno a su hijo, Touya Kinomoto, el cual algo tenso y con rostro serio bailo con su hermana la cual no podía evitar una sonrisa nerviosa cada vez que su hermano dirigía una mirada asesina a su recién esposo. _

_Pero para dos personas hubo un momento que aunque fue especial, enterraron en lo más profundo de su mente, cada uno por motivos diferentes._

_- "__**Podría flotar de tanta felicidad de verlos por fin juntos"**__ – decía Tomoyo a Shaoran mientras bailaban una pieza de vals. –__** "Es tan fácil obtener tan buenas imágenes de ustedes, podré tener las fotografías que nunca habría podido atreverme a soñar y creare colecciones de fotos que sus nietos admiraran por siempre" **__– siguió hablando con voz soñadora mientras su amigo sonreía tímidamente._

_- __**"Nunca te lo dije…"**__ – Empezó a hablar el novio mientras dirigía su mirada a Sakura que bailaba alegremente con Eriol entre las parejas a unos metros de ellos – __**"Pero gran parte de mi actual felicidad te la debo a ti, es por eso que siempre te estaré agradecido" **__– dijo el mago mientras sonreía con un gesto de gratitud. Tomoyo sintió una calidez en su interior y una sonrisa ilumino sus labios – __**"Lo único que quiero es verlos felices, a cada una de las personas que amo y se que tu eres la única persona que podrá hacerle feliz"**__ - se acerco a besar suavemente la mejilla del joven y se alejo. Ambos sonrieron, podrían ser amigos, pero sabían que su cariño era ya el de hermanos._

_**- "Disculpen, pero si es posible me **__**agradaría bailar una pieza con tan hermosa dama, al menos que quiera que baile con su esposa toda la noche, que bien no me molestaría en lo absoluto"**__ - dijo Eriol que se había acercado con Sakura del brazo la cual no pudo mas que reír divertida cuando Shaoran la tomo del brazo al medio de la pista de baile murmurando palabras de enojo mientras veía de reojo a Eriol. _

_Tomoyo __dirigió su mirada al joven a su lado. Después de años de no verlo admitía que era un joven apuesto y elegante. No pudo evitar observar sus facciones y recordar varios sucesos de su niñez, aun siendo niño siempre llamo su atención por su carácter misterioso y su gran inteligencia. Eriol giro su mirada y entonces Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír con complicidad. – "__**Nunca te cansaras de eso ¿Cierto?"**__ - dijo divertida al ver a Shaoran mirar un par de veces a Eriol con gesto amenazador._

_Al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre el, Eriol giro y su pregunta le hizo reír. No era necesario más palabras, desde siempre había sentido una confianza y complicidad tan natural con la amatista que difícilmente había logrado con alguna otra persona. Se acerco a la chica tomándola de la cintura y de la mano para empezar a dirigir los pasos de baile. _

_Los acordes de la música iniciaron con suavidad, Tomoyo repentinamente se vio siguiendo a Eriol aun cuando el ritmo empezó a aumentar poco a poco. Giraban al compás, como si de una pareja co mucho tiempo de practica se tratara. Tomoyo no podía evitar sonreír divertida cada vez que observaba a Eriol, giraban una y otra vez, poco a poco parecieron olvidarse del lugar y de las personas._

_Eriol no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en su mano y cuando la música llegaba a su punto mas alto tomo de la cintura a la japonesa y la levanto en un giro que la dejo algo sonrojada para finalmente terminar la pieza sonrientes y aplaudiendo a los músicos. _

_Sin proponérselo, ambos se observaron a los ojos. Eriol de nuevo tomo a la joven de la cintura y con suavidad deslizo sus dedos por la mano de Tomoyo que serena le observo hasta que su mirada se encontró de nuevo. _

_- __**"¿No los envidias?"**__ - Pregunto el joven seriamente. Tomoyo quiso reír pensando que era una simple broma, sabia a lo que se refería, pero observo su mirada y se dio cuenta que no era broma. Dirigió su mirada a la feliz pareja de recién casados que no parecía conciente de ser observada. Tomoyo sabia que no podría mentir, podría ser capaz de engañar a su propia madre, pero por alguna razón sabia que Eriol podría ver mas allá de sus palabras._

_- __**"¿Cómo no hacerlo?"**__ - admitió después de unos segundos de silencio. Dirigió su mirada al hombre con serenidad mientras seguían la música. – "__**Siempre procure la felicidad de quienes amo, por lo que verlos así no hace mas que sentirme feliz por ellos, sin embargo, la profundidad de sus sentimientos me provoca el deseo de sentir y de amar "**__– dijo con un gesto tímido en los labios._

_Aunque lo intento, Eriol no logro contener la atracción y suavemente atrajo a la amatista con brazos ante una mirada algo sorprendida de su amiga. No lograba explicarse lo que sentía, la calidez del cuerpo de su amiga, su mirada sorprendida y la forma en que sus brazos la rodearon sin que el se diera cuenta le provoco un sentimiento en su estomago y pecho que le hizo sentir feliz. Se inclino levemente al rostro de la chica sonriendo ya que había notando que pocas veces disfrutaba de la chica con una reacción así __**– "Eres una mujer bondadosa, hermosa por dentro y por fuera" **__– su mano toco suavemente su mejilla mientras la joven le miro profundamente a los ojos – __**" No me cabe duda que serás amada de la misma forma en que amaras, por que eres una mujer excepcional" **__– se acerco lentamente, la música estaba por acabar, acerco su rostro al de la joven que no apartaba su mirada. Nunca dejo de observar sus labios, solo hasta que le dio un suave beso en la frente. _

_Tomoyo sintió que su respiración se corto al sentir el gesto de Eriol. Esa fue la primera ocasión en que no pudo descifrar lo que Eriol pensaba. Aunque aparentaba serenidad, su sonrisa no era igual. La música ya había acabado y lentamente se separaron. Ella sabia que era su amigo, pero lo que había sentido, el pensar que la besaría le hizo sentirse mal. Se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, le sonrío como siempre lo había hecho y despidiéndose de el giro para caminar hacia su mesa. Dejando a Eriol atrás sabia que lo que había sentido por un momento quedaría como un lindo recuerdo de su amistad y nada mas._

_Eriol sintió los labios de Tomoyo en su mejilla, la vio despedirse y caminar, pero por alguna razón no pudo moverse y seguirle como su corazón le decía. Regreso a su mesa y observo, cuando la gente se movió de su campo de visión, a su novia Kaho charlando animadamente con un Yukito. Camino hacia ella sin dejar de observarla y cuando esta le miro sonrío, se acerco a el y tomándolo de la mano le dio un suave pero calido beso en los labios. Juntos caminaron hacia Yukito para retomar los tres la charla._

_Sintió__ de nuevo esa mirada, observo entre la gente pero no le vio. Observo a Kaho y le apretó levemente su mano. Ese hermoso sentimiento que tuvo al tener en los brazos a su amiga era algo que había sido y que era mejor olvidar, por que el ya había encontrado su felicidad._

_Tal vez si hubiera observado mas entre la gente, habría notado a la amatista que le observo con una sonrisa. Por que a las personas que amas les deseas la más grande felicidad. _

_Y deseaba de todo corazón que si amigo fuera feliz._

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Francia **

.

.

Mormullos y pasos apresurados fue lo que empezó a escuchar entre la oscuridad. Una calidez envolvía su cuerpo, una sensación familiar de paz y ternura.

Tomoyo entonces abrió los ojos para toparse con los ojos azules de Dean que le observaba con preocupación. Cerro sus ojos un momento y los abrió al escuchar a su amigo llamarle con suavidad.

Trato de reaccionar, de saber que pasaba pero la sensación que siempre le brindaba la compañía del rubio parecía nublar en ese momento sus sentidos, aunque sabia que no podía estar mas agradecida con el.

Finalmente sintió como Dean le recostaba en algún sillón, pero una sensación de angustia creció en su pecho. Pudo ver como su amigo guiaba a varios de los empleados fuera de su oficina y después de cerrar la puerta para regresar a su lado.

Tomoyo lo vio sentarse a un costado de ella y tomar su mano mientras le miraba con preocupación. No había necesidad de palabras.

- **"¿Te sientes mejor?, llame a un medico amigo mío, no debe tardar en llegar, pero francamente me sentiría mas tranquilo llevándote al hospital"**- Dijo el rubio con su mirada preocupada. Tomoyo no respondía inmediatamente, se sentía algo confundida. Empezó a recordar lo que había pasado pero se sentía insegura, ¿habría sido real?

Tomoyo sintió la mirada de Dean sobre ella y no pudo mas que quedarse quieta cuando este se acerco mas a ella, su rostro tan cerca que sintió que el aire le faltaba además de que inexplicablemente le ponía muy nerviosa – **"No te preocupes, solo es cansancio, es mejor que en cuanto me vea el doctor vaya a mi casa"** – si hubiera podido, ella misma se hubiera golpeado en la pared, ¿Desde cuando su amigo le ponía tan nerviosa y tímida?

Dean le miro fijamente pero se separo al escuchar un llamado de la puerta. Minutos después, el medico salía de la habitación después de haberle revisado y recomendarle bajar su ritmo de trabajo además de recomendarle visitarle después para una revisión mas detallada, Tomoyo se vio de nuevo sola con su amigo en la habitación. Estaba colocándose su zapato cuando Dean se arrodillo y con sus manos coloco los zapatos de la joven. Se veía serio Tomoyo sonrío para después levantar el rostro de su amigo y acariciarle la mejilla.

- **"Gracias por cuidarme, pero no necesitas preocuparte mas, no soy tu responsabilidad"** – el rubio endureció su mirada y se puso de pie. Tomoyo le siguió y se puso de pie frente al – **"¿Te molesta algo?"** – pregunto algo tensa por el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

Dean se acerco mas a ella a tal punto que la hizo sentarse de nuevo. Esta se recargo nerviosa en el respaldo del sillón pero pronto se vio rodeada por una mano de el a un costado de su rostro y la otra tomándola de la mejilla. Observo los ojos de su amigo y sintió que el aire se le escapaba por la intensidad de su mirada.

-** "Me molesta que no te des cuenta…" **– cerro sus ojos con fuerza y después se acerco mas a ella – **"Quieras o no, tu eres mi responsabilidad y me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar"** – parecía querer seguir hablando, pero se callo y se levanto dejando a una muy nerviosa Tomoyo sentada. Respiro profundamente y con mas calma y un rostro mas sereno le extendió la mano.

- **"Espero no te moleste, pero oficialmente soy tu caballero de brillante armadura que te llevara a tu departamento y te ayudara a empacar por que no pienso irme de viaje y dejarte sola"** – ante la confusión de ella, el rubio sonrío y le extendió la mano – **"Querida, hay que empacar, Nueva York nos espera" **– termino sonriente, con tal alegría que Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar su mano con seguridad.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**China.**

.

.

Sakura se encontraba al lado de su esposo Shaoran mientras sus guardianes se colocaban frente a ellos en posición defensiva interponiéndose al hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos. El hombre podía ser un modelo de arte clásico, con un hermoso porte, cabellos de hermosos rulos dorados y una brillante piel pálida. Pero era su mirada la que le provocaba colocarse atrás de su esposo, ese odio y crueldad de sus ojos opacaban el bello tinte azul que poseían.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por varios guardias con armas de fuego, espadas o algún instrumento mágico. Sakura observo varios de los rostros con miedo. Conocía a cada uno de ellos, personas de familia con futuro con una vida plena…

Giro su mirada a su esposo, vio la herida de su pierna y sintio un temor que le aterraba. Ese hombre frente a ellos era cruel, su mirada le provocaba miedo y su gesto de desprecio solo le hacia querer huir. Pero no podia, no podia permitir que todas esas personas salieran heridas. Sujeto con fuerza su baculo y firme encaro al hombre con su mirada, pero fue Shaoran el que sujetando su espada con fuerza hablo.

-** "¿Quién eres tu?, te has atrevido a atacar mi casa, a mi esposa"**– Sakura lo aunque sintiendo aun temor, logro encararse con valentía al lado de su marido.

- "**Cuando supe que la maestra de las cartas Clow se había casado con el líder de la dinastía Li, nunca sospeche lo que me encontré hoy"** – Dijo el hombre furioso. Desvío un poco su mirada hacia los guardias y una fría sonrisa cruzo sus labios. **– "Su defensa es muy pobre lo cual debo agradecer" **– dijo mientras su espada se deshacía cual si de agua estuviera formada.

Extendió los brazos y de sus dedos, largos tentáculos de sombras surgieron con velocidad. Nadie alcanzo a reaccionar, al momento en que los tentáculos se extendían con fuerza el hombre salto con mucha facilidad hacia el tejado mas cercano mientras los guardias disparaban y otros lo seguían.

Shaoran reacciono llevándose a Sakura hacia el interior de la casa. Su pierna le dolía por lo que sus movimientos eran torpes, estaba en desventaja en ese combate.

**- "Sakura, Yue, Kero"** – dijo cuando Yue y Kerberos se les unieron – **"¿Lo conocen?, ¿Lo han visto con anterioridad?, ¿Tal vez como conocido de Clow?, es obvio que tiene un gran conocimiento de nosotros y de las cartas Clow"** – dijo tratando de concentrarse.

- **"Nunca conocimos a algún enemigo del Mago Clow, desde que nos creo vivimos en tranquilidad"** – Hablo el guardián lunar mirando de reojo a Kerberos que solo asintió.

Un grito de dolor los alerto.

Giraron su mirada, guardias caían uno a uno por heridas de los tentáculos que el ser generaba. No lo veían, pero los tentáculos parecían envolver a algunos guardias hasta golpearlos al suelo mientras otros atravesaban diversas partes del cuerpo de otros mas.

- **"Tenemos que enfrentarlo" **– Dijo Kerberos con ansiedad en su voz.

- **"Shaoran…"** – Sakura nerviosa observo la pierna de su esposo – **"Contigo herido estamos en desventaja, es muy veloz y pareciera como si la misma oscuridad fuera su arma"** -

Otro guardia mas cayo al suelo y el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en medio del jardín con sangre en sus manos y las sombras rodeándolo en espirales.

-** "Maestra de las Cartas Clow, entregarme las cartas, será la mejor manera de acabar con esto" **– dijo con voz tranquila mientras veia sus manos con evidente hastío. – **"Perdonare sus vidas si me las da y tal ves inclusive su hermano se lo agradecería"** – dijo en tono sugerente.

- **"Touya" **– Susurro Sakura helada, ¿Qué tenia que ver su hermano?

El hombre se acerco con tranquilidad mientras Sakura tomo la mano de su esposo.

- **"Ese medico, no podía dejarlo ir tranquilamente después de que fuera testigo del fin de Sonomi, además de testigo, su magia es interesante y su conocimiento sobre ustedes era realmente invaluable" **– Shaoran observo a Yue el cual sin decir palabra asintió y tenso su arco apuntando al hombre.

Repentinamente todo el ambiente empezó a oscurecerse, no eran ya capaces de ver muy lejos, el dejo de ser visible y pronto apenas se veian a si mismos.

- "**No fue fácil, pero obtuve información" **– escucharon la voz del hombre mientras se colocaban en posición de defensa – **"Era divertido, en verdad no sabes cuanto pequeña maestra, es una lastima que tuviera que dejarlo"** – dijo risueño.

Sakura no lograba contener las lágrimas al escucharlo. Estaba paralizada, solo de pensar en que su hermano estaba en peligro le aterrorizo. Se mantuvo quieta hasta que sintió viento y a su esposo llamarle. Giro a verlo pero no pudo reaccionar, pronto sintió como perdía el agarre de Shaoran y se sintió volar a causa del viento sin origen.

Cayo al suelo envuelta solo obscuridad que no le dejaba ver mas que ella, entonces escucho a su esposo convocar al rayo, por un momento vio un brillo cegador por el rayo pero no pudo ver mas, se puso de pie y camino pero se sentía incapaz de estar asi mucho tiempo. Estaba cada vez mas atemorizada y perdida, entonces escucho un grito.

- **"¡Yue!"** – grito Sakura con miedo al reconocer el grito, poco después fue Kero, pero fue cuando Shaoran grito de dolor que Sakura no pudo evitar llorar de impotencia.

Entonces levanto la mirada y vio al hombre frente a ella. Aun en el suelo retrocedió y fue cuando sintió sus cartas en el suelo y la vio. Lo tenía.

- **"Si me entregas las cartas tendrás a tu hermano de vuelta y tu vida seguiré igual, pero si te niegas a hacerlo, tu infierno comenzara"** – se inclino hacia ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su barbilla – **"Dios nos ama y nos enseña su bondad por diversas personas, elige que es lo que deseas para ti y tus seres queridos"** -

Sakura le miro a los ojos y aunque sentía temor, sabia que debia elegir.

Sabia que elegir.

Con una patada en la entrepierna del hombre logro tomarlo por sorpresa hasta doblegarlo de dolor mientras lo empujaba para al mismo tiempo tomar su carta.

**- "Por favor, dame una luz en esta oscuridad, ¡luz!"** – Convoco la carta ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre. Una mujer con un vestido blanco surgió de la carta rodeada de una intensa luz que empezó a surgir de ella. Pronto la oscuridad empezó a perder intensidad, el hombre aterrado observo como de su piel surgía vapor. Retrocedió, sin embargo, pronto cayo de nuevo, ahora su mirada noto como la luna se despejaba en el cielo.

Sakura observo a su marido levantarse unos metros lejos de ella pero después, a lo lejos, noto a Yue. No lo pensó dos veces, tenían que hacerlo rápido – **"¡Yue!"**

El guardián, débil y sangrante no lo dudo, se puso de pie, así, antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar creo una flecha y la lanzo dando en el blanco. Atravesó al hombre por el hombro provocando que gritara con un agudo aullido de dolor y cayera al suelo mientras sangraba profundamente.

Shaoran reacciono a tiempo para lograr crear un sello mágico y colocarlo sobre el cuerpo del hombre, que volvió a gritar pero ya no se movió. Su cuerpo empezó a demacrarse hasta que quedo en un cuerpo casi cadavérico, apenas con músculos, con ojos marcados y rostro huesudo.

Sakura alcanzo a su esposo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie mientras Kerberos, con una pata lastimada, se acerco para gruño frente al hombre.

- **"¿Qué crees que debemos hacer Shaoran?"** – pregunto Sakura que sentía como el golpe de adrenalina pasaba por lo que poco a poco se sentía mas agotada.

- **"Debemos hablar con Eriol, no podremos irnos…"** – Observo como el hombre lo veía con una mirada llena de locura y observo a Sakura – **"La prioridad es saber donde encontrar a Touya" **– Sakura cerro sus ojos sintiendo ganas de llorar. Lo lamentaba, pero su familia era primero – _**Lo lamento Tomoyo**_ – pensó dejando escapar mas lagrimas.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

Eriol bajo del auto acompañado de Nakuru en la prestigiada avenida de París. Ambos vestían elegantemente, pero el no podía evitar sentir cierta sensación de pesadez y nerviosismo que el encuentro que había tenido con Tomoyo le había dejado.

No llamaron la atención, gente entraba y salía lo que facilito que entraran al lugar para encontrarse con la secretaria. Nakuru con una radiante sonrisa empezó a hablar con la mujer mientras el buscaba rastros que le guiaran a Tomoyo. Una magia tan poderosa como para bloquearlo debía dejar rastro.

No prestaba demasiada atención a la charla de su guardiana con la mujer, además, parecía que la ultima tampoco lo notaba demasiado. En alguna otra situación podría llamar su atención ese detalle, pero ahora no hizo más que agradecerlo. Se alejo lentamente y cuando tuvo oportunidad se escabullo tranquilamente entre los pasillos, tomando su tiempo para esperar a que nadie le viera entrar a la oficina donde no fue necesario ser observador para darse cuenta que era un lugar especial para Tomoyo.

Una amplia y hermosamente decorada habitación con colores turquesas, verdes y blancos, muebles cómodos y mucha luz. Se acerco al escritorio y noto que estaban algunos papeles con bocetos, tomo algunos y noto que aun no estaban terminados. Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, no podía sentir ningún rastro mágico, pero su vista se detuvo en un rincón de la oficina.

Sobre un pequeño estante, encontró varias fotografías. No fue sorpresa encontrar imágenes de la familia de Tomoyo, de su niñez junto a Sakura, algunas de ella misma como modelo y en paisajes de ciudades diferentes. Entre ellas encontró una de la boda de Sakura, no pudo evitar recordar el momento, en la foto aparecían Sakura, Shaoran y ella abrazados con una sonrisa a la cámara. Probablemente seria de las únicas fotografías donde ella habría aparecido ya que se había empeñado en tomar todas las fotos de la fiesta.

Dejo la foto en su lugar solo para tomar otra que llamo su atención. En la fotografía, Tomoyo se encontraba abrazando por el cuello a un hombre rubio que la sostenía en sus brazos, ambos observando la cámara con una sonrisa alegre. Sintió una inexplicable incomodad y la dejo rápidamente en su lugar, sin atreverse a verla de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y se encontró al hombre rubio de la foto.

El hombre pareció sorprendido de verle ahí, pero después cambio su gesto por uno duro y tenso.

**- "¿Quién es usted?, esta prohibido entrar a esta habitación sin autorización"- **Dijo Dean seriamente. Eriol asintió y camino hacia la puerta – **"Lo lamento, me perdí un poco mientras buscaba a la señorita Daidouji, ¿La conoce?"** – Eriol sabia que probablemente estaba arriesgando demasiado en la situación en que se encontraba, pero no tenía mucha alternativa.

- **"Conozco a la señorita, ¿necesita una cita con ella? Podría programarle una cita con ella si es necesario"** – dijo el hombre rubio acercándose al escritorio para tomar una pequeña libreta – **"¿Cuál es su nombre?, puedo ponerle su cita para el día de mañana si es necesario **– hablo el hombre ahora con rostro mas sereno.

- **"Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, soy un viejo conocido de la señorita, agradecería poder tener la cita tal vez a primera hora de la mañana de ser posible, debo tratar asuntos personales con ella" **– Eriol noto al hombre anotar con calma y después cerrar la agenda para dejarla sobre el escritorio.

- **"Debería regresar esta noche, de no ser así por la mañana sabrá de su reunión así que no se preocupe, venga aquí a las nueve de la mañana y podrá atenderlo seguramente ¿Algo mas en que pueda ayudarlo?" **– Eriol recordó la fotografía y estuvo tentado a preguntarle su relación con la diseñadora pero se contuvo. Agradeció amablemente pero no hubo necesidad de mas palabras, el hombre rubio lo acompaño a la puerta para cerrarla en cuanto salio por ella. No sabía su nombre, pero le daba mucha curiosidad, sabia que el era alguien importante.

Dean abrió la agenda mientras tomaba el teléfono. Espero en la línea hasta que contesto una operadora – **"Disculpe, ¿cuando es su próximo vuelo a Nueva York?, no importa que cuente con escalas"** - Tomo la hoja donde había apuntado la cita con Eriol, arranco la hoja con fuerza y la coloco en su bolsillo del pantalón –** "Muy bien, me gustaría reservar dos asientos para las seis de la mañana señorita, en primera clase" **- dijo seriamente mientras observaba las fotografías de Tomoyo, recordando claramente como el chico había estado viendo su foto con Tomoyo.

Era hora de viajar.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

Notas de la autora:

.

.

Tarde siglos en actualizar, tengo mis razones, además de salud, mi computadora no esta funcionando como debería y con la carga de trabajo apenas tuve tiempo para algo que no fuera mis labores. Revise los demás capítulos y me di cuenta de muchos errores y algunas partes que parece que no están completas, tal vez Jaya sido error mío o de la computadora (o de la pagina XD), pero me daré tiempo para arreglarlos.

En este capitulo podemos ver el único encuentro que tuvieron Tomoyo y Eriol antes del inicio de esta historia y después del final de la seria, obviamente según mi versión de los hechos jaja. Eriol y Dean se encontraron, con toda cordialidad y sin mucha relevancia.

En próximos capítulos empezare a tomar temas y contenidos un poco mas fuertes, espero no tener que subir la clasificación, intentare controlarlo jeje.

No tengo mucho tiempo, solo agradezco sus comentarios y espero seguir recibiéndolos, ya sean buenos o malos me ayudan a crecer, tomando en cuenta que esta es mi primera historia.

Sin mas que agregar, saludos y mil gracias por leer.

¡Suerte!


	7. Cap 6: Por que solo existe lo inevitable

_**Lux et Veritas**_

Por: BloddyAnn

.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a CLAMP, solo los uso con fines de diversión y no de lucro.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_**Capitulo 6**_

"_**Por que solo existe lo inevitable"**_

.

.

**Aunque solo, sigue avanzando****,**

**Si los demás te abandonan, continúa tu marcha…**

**.**

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Francia**

.

.

Con Tomoyo profundamente dormida en sus brazos, Dean camino a su habitación hasta dejar lentamente a la mujer sobre la cama. Se alejo, tomo una manta de su armario y regresar a cubrir a la joven con delicadeza. Habian terminado en su departamento como era costumbre antes de salir de viaje.

Camino suavemente al otro lado de la cama y lentamente se sentó con cuidado de n despertar a la chica, se quito los zapatos y se recostó hasta quedar de lado observando a la joven antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Tomoyo en algún momento de la noche despertó sintiendo un brazo en su cadera y un cuerpo brindándole calidez en su espalda. Giro sobre ella para encontrarse con su amigo profundamente dormido. Lentamente la chica movió su mano y acaricio el rostro con sus dedos hasta que el hombre abrió los ojos lentamente.

- **"¿Estas bien?"** – Pregunto el rubio suavemente sin moverse, acercando su rostro suavemente.

Tomoyo sin sentirse intimidada se acerco solo para dejar un par de centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros y sonrío sinceramente –** "Por alguna razón, al estar contigo no existe sentimiento negativo en mi"** – acaricio el rostro del hombre que cerraba sus ojos – **"Hoy no se que paso…"** – dijo algo dudosa – **"siento que ha algo que me inquieta profundamente… pero no puedo recordarlo…"** – cerro sus ojos tratando de meditar sus palabras.

Mentía. Y eso le hacia sentir culpable, sin embargo nunca podría decirle lo que esa tarde había pasado, nunca lo entendería.

La voz calida y profunda de Dean le hizo abrir los ojos.

- **"Pequeña, a pesar de que como modelo parezcas una multifacética muñeca, se cuando me mientes"** – su semblante y su mirada cambio tanto que Tomoyo fue capaz de sentir la intensidad su mirada, una llena de palabras que los labios del hombre no pronunciarían.

No hubo incomodidad, se acercaron hasta que el rubio le atrajo de la cintura mientras ella lo acercaba por el cuello hasta que sus labios se unieron finalmente. Besarse fue lo más natural, un acto dulce, sereno... cada uno por motivos diferentes pero buscando algo en especial: sentirse completos por un momento.

Tal vez como un antiguo hechicero dijo, solo era lo inevitable.

Ninguno durmió, pero fue ella quien se levanto y se empezó a vestir. No alcanzo a salir de la habitación cuando sintió que le tomaban de la muñeca. Giro lentamente y vio a su amigo sonreírle antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Tomoyo sintió de nuevo ese nerviosismo poco característico en ella, no podía evitarlo, al menos mantuvo su mirada firme en la pared mientras esperaba a que el se vistiera – con mas calma de la necesaria – y siguiendo un habito que tenían al estar juntos se dirigieron a la cocina a comer algo. Frente a frente, con total naturalidad y confianza empezaron a hablar sobre su próximo viaje. Ninguno mencionaría nada, nunca lo hacían.

Pero la japonesa era muy observadora.

Y al ver al hombre dejar su café sin terminar y mirar su reloj dos ocasiones seguidas le dijo que algo había cambiado, algo iba mal y una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar lo que había pasado ayer.

Magia.

- **"¿Me acompañas a casa?"** – Propuso la joven repentinamente al recordar ese momento mágico que en su mente se debatía entre la realidad y la fantasía. El rubio tomo su mano donde deposito un beso, acto del que ella no pudo evitar reír nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía el contacto de su mano ponerla nerviosa cuando en otras circunstancias era casi natural el contacto? **– "Solo dame un minuto Tomoyo, iré por mi maleta"** – La joven sonrío con mas calma cuando el se alejo, miro su mano y no pudo evitar recordar algo… una mano en la oscuridad esperándola.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Francia **

.

.

Al observar el cielo Eriol tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Densas nubes altas oscurecían el día totalmente, aunque el amanecer aun era reciente, la ciudad no recibía ni un rayo de luz, al contrario, solo una ligera calma y neblina parecía predominar. Se giro en dirección al baño no sin antes quitarse los anteojos y colocarlos en el tocador.

Caminó al baño quitándose su ropa y finalmente entro a la ducha. Cerro los ojos mientras sentía el agua caer, sus pensamientos dejaban de concentrarse en su cabeza para tomar un poco de orden. El saber que algo no esta bien y por primera vez no tener ningún control sobre los acontecimientos le parecía lo mas inaudito.

El era la reencarnación Clow, el mago más poderoso que ha existido.

Al salir de ducharse se seco el exceso de agua y con la toalla envuelta en su cintura salio a su recamara donde empezó a vestirse. Se coloco el pantalón y con la camisa en mano se dirigió a la ventana para volver a observar el cielo. Faltaba poco tiempo para su reunión con Tomoyo y sus expectativas de que todo estuviera bien eran altas a pesar de los contratiempos.

Después de todo, solo deseaba regresar a casa y seguir su vida, como debió ser desde el momento en que las cartas finalmente cambiaron de dueño.

El ojiazul, suspirando un poco se coloco una camisa negra de seda que metió perfectamente en su pantalón y finalmente se abrocho el mismo para terminar de arreglarse. Al salir al vestíbulo, le esperaba Nakuru que portaba un vestido recto a las rodillas de un tono verde esmeralda con elegantes guantes negros y zapatillas cerradas portaba en su hombro un bolso donde su guardián, Spinel Sun le miraba con visible aprobación en su mirada lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa al mago.

- **"¿Debo suponer que he vestido apropiadamente para la ocasión?"** – con su ropa negra y un simple abrigo negro, el ojiazul había peinado sus cabellos hacia atrás y portaba sus antojos que dejaban entrever la complicidad y diversión que compartía con sus guardianes.

- **"Amo Eriol, creo que.." **– hablaba el guardián cuando la mano del a mujer lo empujo dentro de la bolsa y cerro la misma con fuerza.

- **"Eriol, debo sentirme ofendida por que le preguntes a él sobre moda**" – Respondió Nakuru mientras caminaba de prisa hacia la puerta seguida de Eriol.

Nakuru observo de reojo a su creador mientras viajaban bajo la creciente lluvia en la ciudad de París. Durante el trayecto al lugar donde se realizaría la cita, Nakuru sentía casi palpable el inquietud del hombre.

- **"No debes preocuparte, Tomoyo nunca fue una mala chica, seguramente no criticara tu austera vestimenta"** – dijo Nakuru mientras sacaba un espejo del bolso, donde Espinel esperaba pacientemente, para retocar su maquillaje.

Eriol giro a verla con un gesto de leve duda, lo cual Nakuru noto así como que inmediatamente se recompuso para sonreír. **– "Nakuru, ¿llamas ropa austera a una camisa que me costo trecientos dólares?, si súmanos el total, seria cualquier cosa menos austera"** – respondió mientras su mirada se dirigió al camino.

Spinel levanto un poco su rostro pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza departe de Nakuru. Escucho la risa de Eriol y no pudo mas que agacharse enojado con su compañera, era tan infantil para ser una guardiana.

El automóvil se detuvo finalmente. El chofer salio del vehiculo con un paraguas para abrir la puerta de Nakuru y acompañarla a un lugar seguro de la lluvia sobre la acera. Eriol salio enseguida y pago al hombre agregando una generosa propina para entrar al edificio que ya se le hacia familiar.

Miro a su alrededor, parecía que la actividad estaba ya en marcha, gente pasaba de un lado al otro con prisa. Con Nakuru a su costado, camino hacia recepción donde una chica rubia le recibió con una sonrisa.

- **"Buenos días, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y mi compañera es Nakuru"** – Nakuru saludo amablemente a la mujer que no dejaba de sonreír de forma radiante al mago – **"Estamos aquí ya que tenemos una cita con la señorita Daidouji para esta hora"** – Finalizo Eriol con una sonrisa cordial en un ingles muy marcado.

La rubia no perdió su sonrisa mientras revisaba un grueso libro pero empezó a mover su mano nerviosamente, gesto que tanto Eriol como Nakuru notaron. – **"Señor, ¿se encuentra seguro que la cita se pacto para el día de hoy?"**- pregunto la chica.

Eriol conservo su temple sereno y amable – **"Así es señorita, el dia de ayer el amigo de la señorita Daidouji me confirmo la cita personalmente**" -

La chica abrió una agenda de piel negra que tenia frente a ella y recorrió con la mirada la misma – **"Esto es realmente embarazoso señor, pero no tiene ninguna reunión asignada para el día de hoy, lo cual es lógico, ya que esta mañana partiría en un viaje a America, así que probablemente haya confundido la fecha…"**- La joven siguió revisando la libreta hasta que la cerro – **"Lo lamento, pero puedo llamar al señor Venetz el puede contactarlo con la señorita"** – dijo con eficiencia la secretaria.

- **"¿La señorita tenia planeado su viaje con anticipación?"** - Nakuru observo a Eriol con disimulo cuando le escucho formular la pregunta, era obvio que Eriol había notado la debilidad de la mujer y lo explotaba con una dosis extra de amabilidad y caballerosidad.

- **"No estoy capacitada para informarle señor, lo lamento por el inconveniente que esto sea para usted señor"** – dijo la rubia sonriendo ahora tímidamente.

Sin embargo Eriol no presto interés en lo que decía la secretaria. Obviamente el hombre había omitido el hecho del viaje. Bajo su mirada hacia la agenda para entonces caminar rodeando el escritorio. Sus guardianes lo notaron, vieron la magia generarse cuando el mago se acerco a la mujer sentada. El mago tomo la mano de la rubia, se inclino en una elegante reverencia para terminar depositando un suave y lento beso en el dorso de la mano. Con su profunda azul mantuvo la mirada en la de la joven mientras sonreía.

- **"Debo decir que me siento algo decepcionado por este contratiempo, pero si pudiera permitirme un momento la agenda podría yo mismo asegurarme de que mi cita quede marcada para los próximos días"**- Sonrío dulcemente cual niño, logrando tener en unos momentos la agenda.

Se acerco a una pequeña sala cerca de la recepción para sentarse con su guardiana frente a el. Abrió la agenda hasta llegar a la página del día. Había algo extraño en todo, el recordaba como el hombre escribió en la agenda, pero al ver la pagina, esta estaba totalmente en blanco.

Nakuru giro su mirada la mujer rubia que curiosa giraba a verlos –** "Eriol, si piensas hacer algo, hazlo ahora"** – El mago sonrío con su guardiana, era muy extraño que su guardiana tomara una actitud como esa.

Observo de nuevo la pagina en blanco y dirigió su mano al papel, si hubo algo escrito tal vez lo notaria. Sin embargo, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de la punta de sus dedos a todo su cuerpo. Se gesto se endureció mientras milímetro a milímetro sus dedos se acercaban a un renglón en blanco.

Finalmente lo toco pero tuvo que retirar su mano con las yemas de sus dedos quemados levemente.

Tomo la libreta y sin perder mas tiempo la devolvió. Manteniendo su porte amable camino hacia la salida con Nakuru a su espalda. Camino sin importarte la lluvia que poco a poco aumentaba su intensidad y les empapaba. Sin decir una palabra – para malestar de una silenciosa Nakuru -, camino hasta que se detuvo en un parque cercano y verifico que no hubiera gente, lo cual no era extraño por la lluvia del momento.

- **"Spinel, Nakuru, debemos ir al aeropuerto de inmediato, tal vez podamos alcanzarla ahí" **– dijo mientras sacaba la llave de sus poderes de su pantalón – "**La hoja estaba protegida con magia, obviamente alguien le pareció sencillo utilizarla para borrar la agenda y que nadie recordara la cita… o a mi"** – Nakuru se sintió sorprendida y fue entonces que entendió la actitud de su amo.

Se acerco y tomo la mano de su creador observando sus dedos levemente quemados – **"¿Es algún tipo de magia que conozcas?"** – dijo mientras Spinel Sun salía del bolso y volaba al hombro de la guardiana.

- **"Es un hechizo poderoso, muy antiguo… pero no es magia negra"** - Bajo los pies de erio brillo su símbolo mágico con fuerza iluminando el lugar – **"Es magia de protección, por lo que se, quien lo haya hecho es alguien poderoso y en estos momentos se lleva a Tomoyo lejos por algún motivo"** – Ahora que lo veía con claridad, el hombre que lo recibió ayer lo conocía, sabia de su magia y al verlo personalmente pudo sentir su esencia mágica.

- **"**_**¿Cómo logro engañarme**_**?"** – se pregunto Eriol mientras frente a el, Nakuru y Spinel se transformaban. Tomo la llave con su mano y la sostuvo con fuerza, esperaba no llegar tarde.

Nadie jugaba con el.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

Tomoyo observo nerviosa a su amigo mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad. Había tenido que estar varias horas antes en el aeropuerto y en ningún momento Dean había sonreído como solía hacerlo. Ahora se encontraban en vuelo y la turbulencia le empezaba a poner nerviosa.

Ese día había escogido un vestido azul metálico con unas medias negras y zapatos negros. Tenía sus hombros al descubierto ya que el vestido se ajustaba a sus pechos, mientras usaba un discreto impermeable blanco para protegerse de la lluvia. Su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y un par lentes redondos de color azul terminaban su atuendo.

Se retiro los lentes y se inclino amigo que en el asiento contiguo miraba fijamente las oscuras nubes.

- **"Si creyera que tienes miedo a la turbulencia diría que ese es el motivo de tu preocupación"** – el giro con una sonrisa y le pellizcó la mejilla cual niña de 5 años fuera – **"No hagas eso Dean"** – digo con fingido enfado.

- **"Solo actúo como tu lo haces con tus modelos pequeña"** – dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba un poco mas en el asiento liberándose de sucintaron de seguridad.

- **"Hay mucha turbulencia" **– Cambio de tema la mujer intencionalmente mientras miraba nerviosa como el avión atravesaba las oscuras nubes.

- **"Se que me cuidaras"** - Tomoyo desvío su mirada al hombre mientras este sonreía y tomando su mano se recargo en el asiento para dormir. La japonesa entrelazo sus dedos con los del rubio aun mirándolo algo sorprendida hasta que finalmente se recargo en el hombro del mismo para dormir.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_(N.A. Si colocan "FF Dissidia- Fierce battle__" en youtube escucharan la música que me inspiro la siguiente parte) _

.

.

Spinel sun volaba con rapidez sobre la ciudad con Eriol sobre el.

Después de transformarse tomaron camino hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad, entre mas rápido llegaran mas posibilidades tendrían de encontrar al a chica.

Eriol sabia que sus posibilidades eran pocas, pero de haber llegado tarde le seguiría. No había realizado todo ese viaje para regresar derrotado.

Observo a su costado derecho y noto a su guardiana volar con gracia muy cerca de ellos.

Eriol entonces lo sintió. Fuerte, agresivo y rápido. Magia.

- **"¡Al suelo!"** – Sus guardianes alertas empezaron a decender casi en caída libre mientras de las nubes se arremolinaban sobre ellos con sobrenatural rapidez hasta planear y caer con precisión en un claro entre los árboles.

Eriol brinco al suelo con rapidez mientras su llave crecía – **"Aléjense"** – Con obediencia los guardianes obedeciendo la orden se alejaron varios metros mientras en los pies del mago se formaba su insignia mágica sobre el suelo.

El remolino crecía y crecía cada vez mas hasta que de un rápido movimiento ondulante bajo directamente hacia el mago que con una sonrisa levanto su báculo y de su punta una fuerte ráfaga de viento surgió destruyendo el remolino hasta las nubes formando una fuerte onda de energía a su alrededor agitando con violencia los árboles.

Nakuru y Spinel volaron de regreso y se colocaron a su espalda para mirar al cielo al igual que su amo.

De las nubes una figura envuelta en luz bajaba con suavidad.

Todo pareció calmarse, la lluvia dejo el lugar y el viento que había generado Eriol pareció desaparecer también. Los guardianes se pusieron alertas sin embargo Eriol miro a la figura con detenimiento **– "¿En verdad esperabas detenerme con trucos así?** **"** – pregunto fríamente.

Una risa profunda surgió entre la luz al mismo tiempo que se distinguía a un hombre rubio. Vestía simple ropa blanca con pantalones y camisa de manga larga bastante holgada. Sin embargo, al momento en que sus pies tocaron el pasto, un fuerte resplandor se genero en su mano dando forma a una delgada espada traslucida con tenue color azul.

- **"Debo reconocer que me confié, no eres Clow, sin embargo, no serás alguien fácil de vencer"** – sonrío mientras movía en circulo su espada frente a el – **"Permíteme presentarme"** – Apunto con rapidez su espada hacia Eriol y finalmente toda luz desapareció. Fue entonces que Eriol lo reconoció.

- **"Me puedes llamar Dean, un placer volver a verte Eriol Hiragizawa" **– El rubio sonrío suavemente mientas observaba a los guardianes – **"Interesante… dos seres mágicos mas… definitivamente eres mucho mas poderoso de lo que imaginaba" **-

-** "¿Donde esta Tomoyo?" **– Dijo Eriol mientras su magia empezaba a surgir de nuevo, su báculo empezaba a transformarse; en segundos una brillante luz morada genero una fina y larga espada de filo plateado con un mango de hermoso color negro.

- **"Mago, nunca debiste llegar hasta aquí, temo decir que ambos estamos en una situación que nunca debió pasar…"** – Dean poco a poco perdió su semblante sonriente y con una mueca triste miro al cielo mientras bajaba su espada – **"Tu no debiste aparecer es por eso que he tomado control de la situación, mi pequeña Tomoyo estará segura, me encargare de eso" **– sus ojos azules le miraron con férrea determinación **– "Es por eso que te detendré"** – Termino el hombre para saltar con agilidad y antes de que los guardianes reaccionaran, se encontró con la espada de Eriol que apenas reacciono para protegerse.

- **"No se quien eres, pero no te dejare vencer" **– Termino el mago empujando al hombre con su espada antes de convocar un rayo con su espada. Del cielo un rayo cayo con violencia y mortal fuerza sobre el rubio. Humo y luz impidieron ver a Eriol lo que había pasado… pero fue cuando Rubi Moon lo empujo con su cuerpo a un costado que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Dean brillaba suavemente sobre el pasto con la espada en alto donde momentos antes se encontraba. Sus cabellos parecían liberar electricidad mientras sus ojos brillaban. – **"Fallaste… esto será divertido ¿no crees?"** – Dijo antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

Tomoyo despertó al sentir un ligero apretón de manos de su amigo. Giro a verlo y lo noto sereno durmiendo en su asiento. Lo observo por algunos momentos mas hasta que se aseguro que todo estaba bien, Se recostó de nuevo para descansar y lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el cielo azul por la ventana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Saludos!

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero alegremente estoy de vacaciones por lo que avanzar en esto será mucho mas rápido con decir que ya tengo el próximo capitulo listo para la próxima semana.

Para no extenderme mucho en este capitulo, deje solamente el inicio de la batalla… imagino que tendrán muchísimas preguntas, pero ya se responderán pronto jeje.

Como puse en la nota, agregue algo de música que me inspiro para elaborar esa parte. Tengo esa pelea planeada y otras mas desde hace mucho… hasta me emociono XD.

Casi cada parte de un capitulo lleva alguna canción o música de fondo de inspiración por lo que procurare hacer mención. Además de eso, agregue algunas imágenes a mi perfil de cómo veo a cada personaje, no es exactamente pero bueno, mis dotes en el dibujo no salen mas de líneas y círculos así que busque lo mas aproximado.

Como mencione antes, empezaran a subir los capítulos un poco de tono, hoy por si no lo notaron hay alguna mención interesante, no quise hacerlo explicito pero en próximos capítulos si lo serán… aunque me dará muchísima pereza subir la categoría jaja, ni modo.

Según investigue, un vuelo de París a New York dura en promedio 8 horas XP.

Sakura y Shaoran no aparecieron hoy, no quise hacer mas largo el capitulo pero en el otro ya vienen.

Agradezco a Leia Black (Espero sigas leyendo XD y te siga gustando, gracias!) y a littlegirlmisao (será que me gustan los malos? Jaja, gracias por tu comentario, espero te siga gustando) y sigo esperando sus comentarios para mejorar… que por cierto cuando termine corregiré varios errores que tengo o_ó horribles jeje.

En fin, creo que es todo por el momento, nos vemos la próxima semana ;D.


	8. Cap 7: El Guerrero Caido

_**Lux et Veritas**_

Por: BloddyAnn

.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a CLAMP, solo los uso con fines de diversión y no de lucro.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_**Capitulo 7**_

"_**Caída del guerrero"**_

.

.

**Si tus caminos se vuelven oscuros,  
tienes una razón más para mantener encendida la luz pequeña de tu fe…**

**.**

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Francia**

.

.

La tormenta se avecinaba sobre el cielo parisino, las personas corrían buscando refugiarse en sus hogares por aquel inesperado evento climatológico.

Sin embargo, Eriol no noto el agua empezando a caer sobre sus ropas cuando con su espada detuvo el ataque del rubio. De pie, con sus piernas juntas solamente elevo la espada y recibió el ataque con una brillante oleada de magia.

- **"¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?"** – Pregunto el mago mientras inclinaba su cuerpo aplicando fuerza en su brazo y a si empujar unos metros al rubio que solo se enderezo sosteniendo su espada a su costado.

- "**Ingenuo si crees que contestare**"- Elevo Dean su espada al cielo con su brazo totalmente extendido y de la punta de esta se empezó a formar una esfera de color negro del tamaño de un puño. Eriol sintió como generaba una enorme energía en esa esfera, una energía que pocos seres humanos podían manejar, entre ellos el mismo Clow, ¿Qué clase de ser humano tenia al frente?

- **"¡Eriol!"** – Escucho la voz de Nakuru atrás de el, giro rápidamente y observo como alrededor de sus guardianes surgían sombras del suelo que poco a poco tomaban una forma de elegantes panteras.

- "**Encárguense de ellos, son seres mágicos inferiores a ustedes, yo me encargare de el**" – Dijo girando de nuevo al rubio que sonreía mientras la esfera bajaba de la espada flotando hacia la palma de su mano libre – "**No es necesario pelear, solo necesito saber que pasa y quien eres tu**" – Dijo Eriol en todo sereno mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los colocaba en su abrigo.

- "**Tal vez en otras circunstancias me sentiría interesado, sin embargo, no existen alternativas ni tiempo**" – Contesto Dean mientras extendía su mano con la esfera negra flotando sobre su mano – "**Me temo que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, esto evento es verdaderamente un encuentro desafortunado**" – giro la palma de su mano y la esfera cayo cual bala de plomo al suelo, se sumergió un par de centímetros en el suelo y después fue creciendo hasta envolver con una fuerte onda de viento a los dos hombres.

El ambiente era de un vacío total, Eriol observo que no había nada a su alrededor, solo una infinita oscuridad.

- "**Otro espacio y tiempo, muy impresionante**" – El conocía la magia atrás de ese hechizo, las debilidades, fuerzas y pensaba usarlo en su ventaja. Sin previo aviso salto hacia el rubio quien apenas lo esquivo saltando hacia un costado, sin embargo, Eriol lo persiguió con otro ataque de su espada que paso frente al rubio – Si fuera Shaoran, seguramente no habría fallado ese ataque – pensó el mago.

- "**No tengo tiempo para esto reencarnación de Clow**" – Dijo el rubio con coraje y urgencia en su voz mientras esquivaba otro ataque del mago inclinándose. Extendió su mano hasta que esta brillo con fuerza y mando una fuerte onda de energía al estomago de Eriol que lo lanzo varios metros hasta caer sobre el invisible suelo.

- "**Te equivocas**" – Dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba lentamente aun adolorido por el inesperado ataque. La espada de su mano se transformo en un pequeño pero brillante anillo plateado que envolvió su dedo índice en su mano derecha. Se elevo sobre el suelo lentamente flotando en el espacio un par de metros con su símbolo mágico en su espalda, extendió su mano hacia el suelo y pequeños cristales de hielo se fueron formando frente a ella – "**Tendrás el tiempo que yo decida**" – Las dagas crecieron en forma instantánea hasta aumentar su tamaño hasta un metro y con un movimiento de su muñeca, todas se lanzaron en un vuelo mortal hacia el rubio.

El rubio intento esquivar el ataque, sin embargo las dagas cambiaron violentamente su rumbo de ataque, por lo que no tuvo mas opción que utilizar una fuerte ráfaga de fuego que surgió de su mano y se extendió un par de metros frente a el, un fuego tan potente de color rojo y azul que eliminaron casi todo el hielo.

Pero se dio cuenta que no fue así cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su costado derecho, al dirigir su mirada vio como un pequeño fragmento de hielo se había incrustado en su cuerpo. Enojado, extrajo el hielo con su mano revelando un extraño vacío en su cuerpo donde había sido la herida.

Eriol observo con sorpresa el orificio que había provocado su ataque. Dean se enderezo lentamente con un semblante serio pero con movimientos mas torpes - "¿**Qué te preocupa?, ¿Qué eres?" **– Digo Eriol caminando tranquilamente hacia el rubio mientras este retrocedía un poco.

- "**Esto debe terminar ya**" – Dijo Dean con una mirada tan cargada de determinación que fue entonces cuando Eriol sintió el fuerte aumento de la magia del rubio. El rubio empezó a emitir una blanca luz de sus manos y con un rápido movimiento las junto frente a el en posición de plegaria – "**Ángel De Luz que custodias las Puertas Sagradas del cielo, que pesas con tu balanza la Justicia, que partes con tu espada las tinieblas, préstame los poderes que tu tienes para defenderme en la vida**…" – dijo mientras su energía magia se elevaba de forma explosiva.

- **"¡No lo hagas! ¡Morirás!**" – Grito Eriol mientras elevaba su magia dispuesto a defenderse del ataque – "Ya se lo que eres, una proyección astral, eres solo una imagen del alma" – Eriol entonces noto como el enorme vacío negro se rompía cual cristal fuera, siendo atravesado por una fuerte luz hasta romperse en miles de fragmento de luz.

Al abrirse el espacio, lo primero en ver fue a sus guardianes lastimados e inconscientes sobre el suelo, con la luz del amanecer irradiando poco a poco su cuerpo.

Había amanecido.

- "**Eres la reencarnación del mago mas poderoso que nunca volverá a surgir, pero hay fuerzas fuera de tu alcance**" – Eriol miro atentamente al rubio que caminaba lentamente hacia el, parecía que la luz irradiada como el sol de su cuerpo brindara calidez y fuerza.

Dean sabía que solo tenia una oportunidad, al bloquear el espacio y tiempo había perdido mucha energía, solo tendría una oportunidad de escape, pero tendría que medir bien su magia o estaría frente al peor de los escenarios posibles.

Eriol nunca había visto algo así nunca, nunca una proyección astral podía manifestarse de tal fuerza.

Dean miro a Eriol fijamente a los ojos antes de abrir sus manos – "**Guerrero de de armas de luz…**" – Eriol vio como empezaba a abrir las manos el rubio generando una enorme flama hacia el cielo, apenas pudo reaccionar al escuchar el finalizar de la oración – "**Defiéndenos del enemigo, amen**" – El rubio extendió la mano y una enorme columna de fuego surgió de esta hacia Eriol que invoco un escudo con su anillo que resistía con fortaleza el ataque, sin embargo el ataque crecía y crecía impresionando al mago, ¿Dónde obtenía tal poder?

Estaba poco a poco retrocediendo, tal fuerza era descomunal.

Entonces el fuego cambio de color.

El fuego ahora azul empezó a cambiar su consistencia, parecía cual agua atacara el escudo pero poco a poco, empezó a detenerte y fue entonces cuando un denso cristal de hielo lo cubrió por completo. Eriol entonces lo comprendió, fue tal fugaz el pensamiento que reacciono de la única manera posible.

Convoco las fuerzas de la oscuridad que le daban su magia y genero una poderosa onda de energía. Con fuerza, la energía empujo las paredes del denso cristal hasta que terminaron dispersándose en miles de fragmentos.

Al buscar a Dean, lo vio flotando sobre el suelo frente a el. No tenía más opción. - "**No te dejare ir aun**"- dijo Eriol con firmeza y de su mano surgió un fuerte lazo y que ondeando el espacio sostuvo de una muñeca al rubio que sorprendido giro a ver al mago.

- "**Suéltame idiota, no sabes lo que haces**" – Dijo con coraje mientras tomaba con su mano libre el lazo mágico que aprisionaba su muñeca intentando liberarse de la misma.

- "**Tu magia podrá ser poderosa pero no soportara el esfuerzo que has hecho para contenerme en un espacio y tiempo diferente, ¿no es así?, por lo que buscas escapar, no puedes utilizar mucho de tu magia si quieres seguir manteniendo tu magia sobre Tomoyo**" – Dijo Eriol mientras con fuerza sostenía el lazo mágico que el rubio trataba de romper – "**Solo es cuestión de minutos antes de que tu magia no resista**" – Eriol convoco su magia y logro que una fuerte descarga eléctrica corriera por el lazo, haciendo que el rubio cayera de rodillas al suelo.

- "**Imbecil**" – murmuro el rubio que reía leve y amargamente mientras caía de lado pesadamente al suelo aun con el lazo en su muñeca con su respiración agitada y su rostro sereno – "**Si no me sueltas ahora, dejaras libre a Tomoyo de mi protección y ustedes nunca podrán protegerla**" – murmuro el rubio cansadamente mientras su cuerpo parecía poco a poco perder forma y volverse translucido.

Eriol se acerco hasta el rubio arrodillándose a su lado, lo tomo de la muñeca con su mano y lo levanto hasta sentarlo con su otra mano apoyada en su espalda haciendo que al contacto de sus manos con la translucida figura, el lazo desapareció pero no así el efecto de su magia sobre Dean.

- "**Confiar en la palabra del enemigo no es algo que este dentro de mis opciones**" – observo como en el cielo aparecía el sol y sus rayos de luz atravesaban el cuerpo del rubio, muestra obvia de su debilidad – "**Dime donde esta y te liberare**" – dijo mientras regreso la vista al hombre, notando como el orificio de la herida que le había provocado con su ataque de hielo parecía crecer mas y mas.

- "**Clow era el mago mas fuerte de todos los tiempos**…" – comenzó a susurrar el rubio mientras su cuerpo perdía color cada vez mas – "**Siempre le dije que esto pasaría… que se alejara… pero siempre se creía superior**..." – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos – "**Era un maldito cretino**" – continuo murmurando levemente – "**Tomoyo**" -

- **"… ¿Conociste a Clow?"** – Dijo Eriol sorprendido, ¿Cómo ese hombre conocía a su reencarnación?, el lo sabría, el lo reconocería. El hombre siguió desapareciendo hasta apenas notar su silueta. – "**Tomoyo esta en peligro ahora**…"- dijo la débil silueta antes de caer al suelo atravesando la mano de Eriol mientras seguía murmurando varias palabras hasta que desapareció por completo en el suelo, dejando a Eriol hincado en el suelo completamente solo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado. Apenas se puso de pie, sintió una poderosa presencia cercana a el, una energía demasiado poderosa… y peligrosa; sin embargo, apenas apareció, esta misma desapareció.

Camino hacia sus guardianes y convocando su magia se hinco y colocando sus manos sobre la frente de su guardiana transmitió un poco de su energía que al sentir la energía de su amo correr por su cuerpo, poco a poco empezó a despertar hasta sentarte, cansada pero conciente.

- "**Amo Eriol… luchamos por muchas horas, sentíamos que su presencia estaba en este lugar, pero no podíamos encontrarlo ni liberarlo**…" – Dijo Rubimoon agachando la cabeza mientras el joven mago se ponía de pie para acercarse a Spinel Sun y tomarlo en sus manos ya que inconciente volvió a su forma pequeña.

- "**Me contuvo en un espacio y tiempo paralelo, sin embargo eso carece de importancia ahora**" – transmitió ahora su magia hacia su otro guardián haciendo que este despertara poco a poco – "**Este enemigo era mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, lamento haberlos dejados solos**" – camino a su guardiana que se puso de pie cada vez mas recuperada y tomo al pequeño guardián de las manos de Eriol acunándolo en sus manos mientras este se ponía se sacudía la cabeza con confusión.

- **"¿Dónde este el hombre amo Eriol?"** – Murmuro Spinel observando la ausencia de Dean.

- "**No era un hombre, era simplemente una representación de su alma, logre agotar su magia, pero me temo que ahora algo se ha desatado al momento en que el desapareció**" – Murmuro el ojiazul mientras transformaba su anillo de nuevo en un largo bastón que sujeto en su mano, lo movió un poco y lo coloco en el suelo haciendo que se creara su símbolo mágico a sus pies y después dejara un espacio negro donde poco a poco, logro ver la imagen de Tomoyo que con rostro nervioso le hablaba a un rubio que dormía a su lado.

- "**Es Tomoyo… pero ese hombre**…" – Sorprendida, Rubi Moon dejo caer a Spinel que de no haber podido volar en ese momento había caído contra el suelo.

- "**El nos ataco, pero al parecer no era yo la única persona a quien detenía… por eso su magia no resistió demasiado**" – Pronuncio Eriol mientras desaparecía el hechizo.

- "**Rubi Moon, Spinel Sun, desde este momento nos dividiremos, Rubi Moon, tendrás que viajar para informarles lo sucedido a Sakura y Shaoran, temo que esto es algo que también les involucra ya que los Li son descendientes de Clow y Sakura es la ama de las cartas, por lo que es necesario investigar que amistades tenia Clow, este hombre pareció conocerlo pero yo no logro recordarlo**" – Rubi Moon solo asintió con su cabeza, aunque tenia dudas sobre dejar a su amo solo, siempre obedecía sus ordenes y lo haría de nuevo sin ningún comentario.

- "**Spinel, tu iras a Inglaterra e investigaras en mis libros al igual que RubiMoon, también quiero que hables con Kaho, mientras estaban inconciente sentí una presencia muy poderosa pero efímera, es necesario que la rastree y la persiga**" – El pequeño guardia se transformo en su forma original y manteniéndose en el aire con sus alas asintió de forma solemne hacia su amo.

- "**Es necesario no perder tiempo, vuelen si es necesario**" – Busco en sus bolsillos su celular pero no lo encontró por ningún sitio, solo encontró sus lentes que milagrosamente estaban intactos – "**Comprare un nuevo teléfono y me comunicare con ellos en cuanto me sea posible**"- Dijo seriamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia los árboles para alejarse del claro donde había peleado. – "**Mientras tanto, iré por Tomoyo**" - termino mientras llego a la sombra de un viejo árbol y se detuvo ahí, haciendo que sus guardianes se colocaran frente a el.

- "**Es hora, cuídense**" – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "**Si amo Eriol**" – Dijo Rubi Moon antes de elevarse del suelo y surcar el cielo con sus alas.

- "**Amo Eriol…"** Dijo algo tímido Spinel Sun mientras bajaba la cabeza – "**Cuide de la señorita Tomoyo**" – dijo mientras se giraba y empezaba su vuelo a dirección contraria a su compañera.

Eriol solo sonrío ante el comentario de su guardian.

El símbolo de su magia brillo bajo sus pies con fuerza de nuevo, el amanecer se convertía ahora en pleno día dejando la penumbra de la noche atrás.

-"**Hora de un reencuentro**"- Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una fuerte columna de luz que lo cubrió por completo elevándolo por los aires hasta desaparecer dejando solo una estela de pequeñas luces bajo el árbol.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**E.U.A**

.

.

N/A: Recomendación musical: "Journey to the West" (Eminence Symphony Orchestra) de la princesa Mononoke.

.

Tomoyo aguardaba solitariamente en la sala de espera del hospital.

Se sentía tan extraña, como si hubiera pasado un tiempo en un mundo irreal haciéndole sentir que en ese momento estaba totalmente perdida.

Todo en el vuelo fue perfecto, junto a Dean se sentía totalmente relajada y en paz, no fue difícil caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero para su sorpresa, fue la azafata del vuelo que amablemente le despertó diciendo que habían arribado. Algo apenada Tomoyo le sonrío agradeciéndole su amabilidad en un acentuado ingles.

Giro a ver el asiento de su compañero pero este seguía dormido.

Trato de despertarlo levemente, pero no logro despertarlo.

- "**Dean, hemos llegado**" – dijo Tomoyo con duda mientras seguía moviendo a Dean, pero no tenia éxito, entonces trato de moverlo pero el cuerpo del chico se movió y cayo inerte sobre sus piernas.

- "**Dean…**" – Totalmente paralizada, empezó a sentirse mareada, perdida, como si apenas despertara de su sueño y lo primero que veía era al rubio sin moverse sobre sus piernas.

La azafata, que en todo momento había estado al lado reacciono inmediatamente llamando a personal de salud.

Acompaño al rubio en la ambulancia sin importarle mucho sus pertenencias, solo tomo su rostro y confiando sus cosas a la azafata que le había ayudado, entro con el rubio al hospital para no separarse de este hasta que fue ingresado a la sala de emergencias. Desde entonces no se había podido sentar hasta que recibió noticias.

Sin explicación alguna, Dean se encontraba en estado de coma.

Tomoyo se sintió derrumbada, los doctores se sentían frustrados por que después de varios análisis no encontraban el origen para el estado del rubio, pero antes de alejarse de ella le aseguraron que harían todo lo posible para ayudarle.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso ahí, sentada en la sala de espera hasta que sitiándose impotente, tomo sus cosas y preguntando a las enfermeras llego a una pequeña puerta que era la entrada una minúscula capilla en el hospital. Tenía muchos años sin entrar a una capilla o iglesia, se sentía fuera de lugar pero al mismo tiempo reconfortada.

Camino serenamente y se sentó en una de las bancas delanteras, observo el altar donde sobresalía una gran cruz de madera.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no rezaba, en su cultura la iglesia católica no era la mas predominante, nunca se sintió católica aunque su madre le enseñara su fe. Sin embargo, se hinco y con todas sus fuerzas suplico por Dean.

- "**Por favor…, no pido nada para mi, nunca he sido una creyente, pero por favor… ayúdalo señor**" – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- "**El señor ayuda a todos sus hijos**" – dijo una vos atrás de ella, por lo que sorprendida giro y vio a un hombre afroamericano delgado y de avanzada edad que sostenía un pequeño libro en su mano y un rosario en otra, vestía totalmente de negro y veía a la joven con una sonrisa. – "**Pide con la fuerza de tu corazón y dios te escuchara**" – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa para después bajar su mirada y seguir leyendo el libro mientras tomaba el rosario en sus dedos.

Tomoyo se sintió extrañamente confortada, guardo silencio un momento regresando la vista al crucifijo y después de unos minutos decidió salir de ahí. Se puso de pie y volteo a ver al hombre que seguía atrás de ella, no lo había notado al entrar a la capilla.

- "**Gracias**" – dijo llamando la atención del hombre que le dirigió la mirada, Tomoyo hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento y camino hacia la salida.

Conteniendo su tristeza, salio de la capilla del hospital y espero con paciencia noticias de Dean, pero todo seguía igual. El rubio se encontraba en coma.

Tomoyo sintió entonces un enorme vacío y dolor, el hombre que se había convertido en su amigo, confidente… el que se había lo mas importante en su vida de los últimos años estaba entre la vida y la muerte sin que ella supiera por que pasaba eso y sin la posibilidad de ayudarle.

Se sentía tan frustrada, cansada y terriblemente asustada.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, necesitaba comunicarse con sus contactos en estados unidos, tal vez así podría ayudar.

Como si de una sombra se tratase, camino entre la gente del hospital hasta que cruzo el umbral de la entrada. Un cielo estrellado y un viento fresco golpeando su rostro fue lo que la recibió.

Ella pocas veces lloraba, desde niña había sido una persona fuerte.

Pero ese día no podía serlo mas. Se dio cuenta de la situación de Dean… Dean al borde de la muerte…agacho su rostro haciendo que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, pero aun así no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla. No quería llorar, todo saldría bien…

Entonces fue cuando sintió la presencia de alguien frente a ella.

Levanto su rostro y entonces lo vio. Esos profundos y enigmáticos ojos azules solo podían ser de una persona.

Eriol.

.

.

Eriol apareció en las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, en un viejo vecindario solitario y tranquilo. Arreglo su ropa con su magia y regreso la forma original de su basto a llave, para tomarla en sus manos y depositarla en su bolsillo. Camino por mucho tiempo entre calles y calles, solo dejándose llevar por la esencia que buscaba. Solo guiándose por su recuerdo de Tomoyo.

Subió en un autobús urbano y tomo asiento. Poco a poco, se sintió cansado, no había dormido y había consumido mucha magia, sin embargo, aun tenia mucho que hacer. Bajo del autobús cuando sintió que se alejaba de la presencia de Tomoyo y de nuevo empezó a caminar, sintiéndola cada vez mas cerca. Aunque había usado su magia para observar su entorno, solo diviso un hospital el cual no reconoció y como Tomoyo no poseía poderes mágicos, eso le dificultaba encontrarla.

Era de noche cuando diviso un hospital.

Camino sin detenerse, hasta que se encontró en la entrada del hospital…

Entonces fue cuando la vio.

Su bella y elegante figura, su cabello cubriendo su rostro. Entonces dio un par de pasos más hacia ella haciendo que ella levantara el rostro.

Lagrimas. Por primera vez, vio a Tomoyo llorar.

A su mente llego el recuerdo de un momento en especial. Había llegado a la escuela de la maestra de las cartas, como todo alumno nuevo, empezó a conocer gente y observo quienes rodeaban a la joven Sakura… uno era uno de los descendientes de clow, Shaoran Li que lo veía con bastante recelo.

Pero también había una niña, de una maravillosa voz y presencia especial.

En ese momento no le tomo en cuenta mas que por el ser la amiga inseparable de la maestra de las cartas, por lo que en una de sus pruebas la utilizo como carnada para asustar a la maestra de la carta. Pero para su sorpresa, lo que esperaba de la niña no fue lo que obtuvo. Le demostró fuerza y valentía, confiando plenamente en Sakura, la niña solo se dedico a cantar sin temor.

Desde entonces dejo de ser la amiga de Sakura para convertirse solo en Tomoyo.

No pudo evitar levantar su mano para con las yemas de sus dedos, quitar con suavidad la lagrima que corría por la mejilla de Tomoyo la cual tenia un rostro lleno de sorpresa.

- **"¿Qué es capaz de hacerte llorar?"** – pregunto serenamente mientras notaba como Tomoyo desviaba su mirada limpiándose el rostro y giro a verlo con una sincera, pero débil sonrisa.

- "**Presiento que no estas aquí por casualidad**" – dijo Tomoyo que después miro a su alrededor dudosa y de nuevo le miro fijamente – "No logro recordar bien… pero esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos después de varios años ¿cierto?" – pregunto serena la pelinegra.

Eriol no pudo evitar notar el cambio de la chica… su presencia era mas abrumadora de lo que recordaba.

- "**No querida Tomoyo, no existen las casualidades**"

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

Notas de la Autora.

Hace siglos que no actualizo y lo lamento, mi querido hermana… uhm… quemo mi pc prácticamente U_U.

Perdi todo lo que tenia de la historia por lo que tuve que volver a realizarlo todo, ademas de eso, he estado pasando una etapa personal muy fuerte que me ha quitado mayor parte de mi energia, pero esta es una buena manera de relajarme por lo que continuo escribiendo.

Quiero agradecer a Chica anime 4ever y a Serena, gracias por sus comentarios.

Sin mas, tengo muchisimo trabajo pero en mis ratos libres de esta semana seguire avanzando.

Gracias a todos los que leen y si pueden dejen alun comentario, duda, critica o sugerencia, es muy imortante para mi.


	9. Cap 8: Realmente ¿Te conozco?

_**Lux et Veritas**_

Por: BloddyAnn

.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a CLAMP, solo los uso con fines de diversión y no de lucro.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

_**Capitulo 8**_

"_**Realmente… ¿Te conozco?**__**"**_

.

.

**No dejes que esa luz se apague**

porque te quedarías a oscuras.

Ilumina con tu luz la oscuridad que te rodea.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Flashback **

**N/A: Música recomendada**** para el Flashback: Hans Zimmer - A Way of Life **

**.**

**.**

**_Templo de Kiyomizu-dera, Kyoto._**

_._

_._

_Tomoyo tomo con sus pequeñas manos la cámara fotográfica que su madre le había regalado en ese viaje y tomo una fotografía de la ciudad de Kyoto que iluminaba el paisaje desde el mirador en que se encontraban. _

_Sonomi Daidouji miro sonriente a su pequeña hija de 8 años. Desde que había nacido, siempre deseo llevar a su hija a ese templo como parte de una larga tradición familiar, justo como a ella le habían llevado siendo niña._

_Ambas vestidas con sus kimonos más elegantes, habían emprendido el viaje a tan mítico lugar. Tomoyo sonreía pensando en su infantil mente que cosas diferentes y maravillosas conocería mientras que Sonomi sonreía cada vez que su hija lo hacia._

_Su dulce y amada hija._

_- __**"Cuando yo vine aquí por primera vez, tu abuelo me contó sobre una frase popular" **__– Dijo la madre mientras se acercaba a su hija y colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña que con una sonrisa dulce giro a ver su rostro._

_- "__**Kiyomizu no Butai kara tobi-oriru***__"- Pronuncio la mujer con toda solemnidad._

_- __**"¿Por qué habría de saltar mama?"**__ – pregunto confusa la niña observando que probablemente seria una caída muy profunda. Sonomi río levemente y se coloco en cuclillas para tomar las manos de su hija cuya expresiva mirada reflejaban curiosidad. _

_- __**"Hija, lo que quiero que aprendas es que toda tu vida tendrás decisiones difíciles que tomar, decisiones que cambien tu vida por completo. Lo que tu abuelo me enseño y ahora deseo que aprendas es que esas decisiones es como saltar desde este balcón, solo alguien de gran valentía ante la incertidumbre y una ciega esperanza a que todo saldrá bien lo hace" **__– Sonomi sonrío y dio un suave beso en la frente de la niña que sonrío dulcemente ante el gesto de su madre._

_- __**"Si en algún momento tengo que saltar al vacío como dices… ¿No me dejaras sola verdad mama?"**__ – pregunto Tomoyo inocentemente._

_- __**"Nunca te dejare sola mi pequeña"**__ – Sonomi envolvió a su hija con sus brazos sintiéndose completamente feliz._

_._

_._

_~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~_

_._

_._

_**Templo de Tsukimine**_

_._

_._

_Tomoyo ataviada con un hermoso kimono azul camino se despidió de su querida amiga Sakura que al igual que ella vestía un Kimono rosa, caminaron hacia caminos contrarios para encontrarse con sus respectivas familias._

_Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír al ver como su madre se despedía de la familia Kinomoto sin dejar de mirar agresivamente al padre de Sakura que solo sonreía algo nervioso._

_- __**"¿Lista para irnos a casa Tomoyo?"**__ – Pregunto Sonomi que siendo flanqueada por sus guardaespaldas tomaba la mano de su hija y se encaminaba hacia la salida del templo. Habían asistido para dar gracias y desear suerte para el año nuevo entrante, ambas amigas estaban por entrar a preparatoria, lo que llenaba de alegría y orgullo a Sonomi._

_- __**"Si mama, estoy lista"-**__ Sonrío Tomoyo no sin antes voltear su mirada hacia atrás y observar a Sakura alejarse con su familia. Sonomi noto el gesto, pero al ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de su hija supo que inquietaba a la adolescente._

_Llegaron a su mansión y ambas se desearon buenas noches mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sonomi sin embargo, con su bata de dormir se encontraba en la cocina tomando un poco de té pensando en su hija y su inusual comportamiento al regresar del templo._

_Entonces un sonido llamo su atención._

_Se dirigió a la sala con cuidado de no hacer ruido y vio a su hija salir al jardín, siguiéndola lentamente observo como esta, ataviada ya con su bata de dormir, se sentaba en el borde del recién instalado jardín Zen que había ordenado días atrás y noto como el rostro de su hija se veía inusualmente serio._

_- __**"Estas no son horas para estar fuera de cama, ¿No lo crees Tomoyo?" **__– Hablo al cercarse a su hija. Tomoyo giro a verla y con su característica sonrisa llena de bondad giro de nuevo su mirada hacia el agua de la fuente de agua. _

_- __**"Estoy bien mama, solo no podía conciliar el sueño"**__ – Sonomi se acerco a su hija y sentándose a su lado. Realmente ese jardín había sido una idea maravillosa ya que reflejaba la hermosa luz de la luna creando un ambiente mágico._

_- __**"¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir hija?, siempre puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes" **__– Dijo Sonomi mientras tocaba el agua del jardín con la punta de los dedos._

_Vio a su hija de reojo y noto como esta parecía dudar bajando la mirada, hasta que suavemente empezó a hablar._

_- __**"Mi vida ha sido feliz siempre, me has cuidado y dado tu amor toda mi vida, pero a veces me siento culpable por dos cosas…"**__ – Vio como su hija ponía las manos en sus piernas y giraba a verla con calma – __**"La primera es el sentir que aunque mi padre murió, el de alguna forma nos abandono…"**__ – Sonomi entonces recordó como Tomoyo había estado algo seria al ver a Sakura con su padre - __**"Y la segunda es sentir que no por ello le necesitemos, que aunque nunca le conocí, contigo me es suficiente, lo cual me hace sentir culpable por que se que mi padre nunca hubiera deseado dejarnos solas"**__ – Sonomi sintió pesar por su hija. Era ya una adolescente y sabia que la falta de un padre generaría sentimientos conflictivos algún día. _

_Cuanto ansiaba decirle la verdad._

_- __**"Tu padre, este donde este siempre estará cuidándote"**__ – dijo Sonomi mientras tomaba las mano de su hija – __**"Y ten la seguridad que el no deseaba nada mas en la vida mas que conocerte, por que sabia que su hija seria una gran mujer algún día, noble y hermosa que le haría sentir muy orgulloso"**__ - Dijo serenamente la mujer. _

_- __**"Ese sentimiento de culpa no es bueno, te aseguro que el estaría triste de verte decaída por su culpa"**__ – Tomoyo entonces levanto su mirada y después de unos segundos sonrío con calma._

_- __**"¿El… me amaba?"**__ – Pregunto tímidamente._

_- __**"Como a nada en el mundo."**_

**Fin de Flashback.**

_._

_._

_~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~_

_._

_._

_Sonomi no podía evitar comparar ala hermosa y delicada bebe que tuvo en sus brazos a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba a su lado ese día frente al antiguo árbol del templo Tsukimine. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo viajaría a Francia._

_- __**"Gracias mama" **__– dijo inesperadamente Tomoyo girando a verla con una sonrisa._

_- __**"¿Qué me agradeces Tomoyo"-**__ Pregunto Sonomi sonriendo, evitando que su hija notara el pesar que sentía en su corazón al saber que pronto su hija se alejaría de su lado._

_- __**"Por que nunca me has dejado saltar al vacío sola y por que se que nunca lo harás**__"- Tomoyo bajo la mirada con sus ojos brillosos y se acerco a su madre para abrazarle profundamente._

_Sonomi no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas._

_Había dado todo por su hija._

_Pasara lo que pasara, nunca le dejaría saltar sola al vacío._

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Nueva York**

.

.

Tomoyo no pudo mas que aceptar que si, solo existía lo inevitable.

Pero de las últimas personas con quien alguna vez pensó reencontrarse fue con Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sintió un leve malestar en su cabeza, una punzada en su cien, pero ignorando la sensación trato de pensar que hacia un Eriol de aspecto cansado frente a ella.

- **"Se que te parece extraño, pero es necesario que hablemos lo mas pronto posible Tomoyo"** – Dijo Eriol mientras caminaba y se colocaba frente a ella sin dejar de observarla con esa profunda y enigmática mirada.

- **"Eriol, comprendo que para que estés aquí frente a mi en este preciso momento sea de gravedad, por que de otra forma no veo por que estaría pasando esto pero en este momento un ser querido esta realmente mal y no puedo dejarle solo" **– Dijo Tomoyo con seguridad, Dean le necesitaba y no le dejaría solo. – **"Llegamos hace un par de horas y ahora se encuentra en un estado critico, en un coma que los doctores no encuentran explicación lo cual me tiene realmente preocupada"** – Tomoyo recordó que Eriol le encontró llorando por lo que evadió el tema totalmente.

Entonces el mago lo entendió al recordar…_"Tu no debiste aparecer es por eso que he tomado control de la situación, mi pequeña Tomoyo estará segura, me encargare de eso". _El amigo que estaba en el hospital era el rubio que le había atacado. Seguramente había llegado al limite de su poder mágico al pelear con el.

- **"¿Podría acompañarte mientras esperas noticias de la salud de tu amigo?"** – Tomoyo se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Eriol, entonces empezó a tener ansiedad y algo de miedo sobre lo que el mago quisiera hablar con ella.

- **"Seria un placer queme acompañaras" **– dijo la amatista con una noble sonrisa mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar hacia el hospital – **"Sígueme por favor" **

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Inglaterra**

.

.

Kaho se encontraba totalmente concentrada en su magia.

Ella no poseía poderes mágicos como los tenían los demás magos como Eriol y otros seres mágicos. Ella había nacido con la capacidad de ver mas allá de las personas, a veces llego a pensar que ver esas extrañas auras alrededor de sus amigos era común, o despertar en la noche sobresaltada por sentir como si una fuerte explosión de fuegos pirotécnicos llenaran su mente, como si esos fuegos pirotécnicos sucedieran en algún lado del mundo.

Nunca se atrevió a hablarlo con nadie.

Pero fue cuando conoció a Eriol que todo le quedo caro.

Si bien nunca podría convocar un fuerte rayo que destruyera algún enemigo, ella tenia la capacidad de encontrar la energía mágica de cualquier persona en cierto lapso de tiempo. Fue por eso que cuando sintió ese enorme despertar de energía que empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Comúnmente podía sentir la magia de personas conocidas, pero la agresividad que sintió le hizo sentirse muy preocupada.

Y que llegara Spinel Sun solo explicándole lo acontecido, se encerró en su habitación y empezó a meditar.

Tenia que encontrar ese rastro de magia y seguirlo hasta encontrarlo justo como Eriol quería.

Como si en un mundo ajeno a su universo se encontrara, en su mente podía ver cientos de fuegos pirotécnicos, algunos mas poderosos que otros. Llevaba mucho tiempo ya meditando, buscando.

Hasta que lo vio.

Spinel Sun revisaba todos los diarios que poseía Eriol del Mago Clow pero no encontraba nada relevante, ningún dato que pudiera darle una pista.

Entonces el abrir y cerrar de las puertas de la gran biblioteca donde estaba le hizo girar a ver el rostro pálido de Kaho.

**- "Tenemos que ir con Eriol ahora mismo, la energía que sentí se dirige a Nueva York" – **

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**China**

.

.

Sakura se encontraba nerviosa en la sala de entrenamiento de su hogar. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que sucedió el ataque y Shaoran junto a sus mas cercanos sirvientes se encontraban interrogando al hombre que les había atacado.

Estaba muy nerviosa aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquila, en su mano tenia su mazo de cartas mágicas y en la otra su mano, ambas aferradas con fuerza. **"Hermano… te encontrare"** – murmuro levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo un sentimiento de alegría y pesadez al mismo tiempo.

Uno de los doctores que habían acudido a atender a los heridos insistió para llevarle a ella y a Shaoran al hospital para tratar sus heridas. Ella no protesto por que sabia que si no acompañaba a su esposo este se negaría a ir, así que mientras curaban a su marido se quedo sentada en la sala de espera.

Recordó ver salir al doctor que los había llevado ahí, iba a preguntar sobre su esposo cuando el doctor adelantándose le dio la noticia.

Embarazada.

Sakura no sabia como reaccionar, lo que tanto había deseado ahora se hacia realidad, mes y medio de embarazo.

Shaoran al salir con su pierna vendada pero con un aspecto mas sano se acerco a ella algo preocupado al ver la el pálido rostro de su mujer.

Sakura dejo las cartas al lado junto con su llave y coloco sus manos sobre su vientre. Su hijo, el que tanto habían buscando crecía dentro de ella. A pesar de la inmensa felicidad que ambos sintieron, el peso de la realidad cayó en sus hombros.

Presentía que algo grave se acercaba y tenia miedo, miedo a que algo pudiera pasar a su hijo.

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

Shaoran estaba afuera de la improvisada prisión del hombre que los ataco. Aun le dolía la pierna pero por lo que dijeron sus sirvientes, no habían podido obtener ni una sola palabra del hombre que solo se dedicaba a rezar y pedir por su madre.

Sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo mejor, tal vez ni legal o etico, pero su mente fue con Sakura a quien había mandado a descansar.

Ahora tendrían un hijo.

Ese simple pensamiento le dio determinación y seguido de dos hombres entro a la habitación.

En el fondo de la misma, se encontraba el hombre rubio, una luz inmensa iluminaba todo el lugar el hombre parecía estar en los huesos, demacrado y con ojos rojos, mirada perdida y aunque sus labios resecos no dejaban de murmurar oraciones, este se mantenía atado por cadenas a una firme cama de metal.

Shaoran camino hacia el y levanto su espada antes de colocarla sobre el hombro del hombre, que pareció enfocar su mirada con dificultad y observo al mago chico a su lado.

- **"¿Quiere hacerme mas preguntas? Son realmente insistentes**" – dijo antes de soltar una suave y profunda carcajada que cambio a gemido al sentir como la espada de azoran hacia un limpio corte en su hombro haciendo que poco a poco la sangre brotara de su herida.

- **"Te equivocas, las preguntas acabaron" **–

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

**Nueva York**

.

.

N/A: Musica recomendada para esta parte: Time – Hans Zimmer

- **"¿Estas segura Kaho?"** –

Eriol aprovecho que Tomoyo recibía noticias del medico de su amigo para llamar a Inglaterra por medio del celular que Tomoyo gentilmente le presto mientras estaba ocupada.

-** "Así es Eriol, perdí el rastro hace poco tiempo pero probablemente esa energía se encuentre ya en America, en estos momentos estoy rumbo al aeropuerto con Spinel ya que no logramos encontrar información relevante sobre ese hombre" **– Eriol pensó detenidamente mientras observaba a lo lejos a Tomoyo terminar de hablar con el doctor y mirarle con una sonrisa tranquila que Eriol respondió con una sonrisa mas serena – **"Eriol, tendrás que decirle a Tomoyo lo que paso con Sakura, Touya y…"** – Kaho cayo en un silencio que Eriol comprendió.

- **"Le informare a Tomoyo sobre su madre cuando sea el momento… mientras tanto, este es el teléfono de Tomoyo, en cuanto tenga uno propio me comunico contigo y los Li"** – dijo bajando la voz mientras Tomoyo parecía un poco ansiosa unos pasos lejos de el.

.

.

Tomoyo se sentía nerviosa ante la profunda mirada de Eriol, toda esta situación le estaba poniendo cada vez mas tensa por lo que respiro profundamente y siguió esperando hasta que Eriol se acerco a ella y le regreso su celular con una amable sonrisa.

- **"Lamento la demora Tomoyo, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu amigo?" **– pregunto con cortesía mientras Tomoyo sonreía levemente.

- **"Mucho mejor, el doctor dice que ya puedo pasar a verlo, afortunadamente sus signos vitales mejoran y probablemente sea cuestión de tiempo para que despierte"** – Tomoyo recordó el alivio que sintió por las palabras del doctor cuando le dijo que Dean había dejado terapia intensiva.

- "**Debes estar ansiosa por verlo"** – Dijo Eriol con amabilidad.

- **"Por supuesto, el doctor dijo que podía pasar a verlo cuando quisiera, pero no me agrada la idea de dejarte aquí solo, ¿Por qué no pasas conmigo y hablamos dentro**?" – Dijo Tomoyo mientras que recibió un simple si de parte de su amigo antes de empezar a caminar rumbo a la habitación como le había indicado el doctor.

Al encontrar la habitación, sintió un deja vu al recordar que la ultima vez que visito un hospital fue para conocer y despedirse de su padre.

Eriol con caballerosidad abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Tomoyo que por un momento había olvidado que estaba acompañada y rápidamente paso hasta detenerse en la cama donde se encontraba su querido amigo Dean.

Aunque la habitación era amplia e iluminada, su rostro no dejaba de estar pálido, con algunos monitores a su alrededor y varios cables en su cuerpo, así como una manguera lo conectaba al suero por su muñeca.

Recordó los buenos pronósticos del medico y con esos pensamientos optimistas en mente se acerco y tomo la mano de su amigo.

- **"Dean, estaré contigo hasta que despiertes ¿de acuerdo?, yo cuidare de ti"** – dijo Tomoyo tiernamente mientras daba un suave beso en la mejilla del hombre. No estaba segura si en su estado la escucharía, pero le confortaba la idea de saber que así era.

Eriol se acerco lentamente atrás de Tomoyo hasta que finalmente logro observar al hombre en la cama.

Era el mismo hombre.

Eriol no sabia que sentir, vio a Tomoyo dedicarle tiernas palabras y algo extraño dentro de su interior sucedió, algo que nunca había sentido.

Debía alejarlo de el.

Nunca había sentido, ni como Clow esa sensación, solo quería tomar a la mujer y alejarla de ese hombre, no sabia exactamente por que, pero sentía que Tomoyo no estaba segura junto a el.

- **"Tomoyo"** – Dijo Eriol con voz serena mientras caminaba a un cómodo sillón que se encontraba en la habitación. La mujer giro a verlo aun con la mano del hombre entre las suyas, gesto que Eriol noto – **"¿Conoces a este hombre?"** – Pregunto seriamente ajustando un poco sus gafas con su mano sin dejar de ver a la amatista.

- **"Lo siento, soy muy descortés, el es mi amigo Dean Venetz, es uno de mis mas cercanos amigos en Francia, ha sido mi compañero de trabajo, jefe por un tiempo y mi mas grande apoyo en mi carrera"** - Tomoyo sonrío con ternura recordando todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con el rubio, las pasarelas, las secciones fotográficas, la creación de la revista en la cual trabajaban, tantos recuerdos alegres.

- **"Tomoyo"** – Interrumpió Eriol poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella – **"Ya veo que conoces a tu amigo, pero… ¿Que mas sabes de el?" **– Insistió Eriol mirando a la mujer con seriedad lo que incomodo a Tomoyo.

- **"Conozco parte de su historia, me ha contado de su familia y sus orígenes… ¿A que viene estas preguntas Eriol?"** – La japonesa observo como su amigo giraba y caminaba hacia el sillón de vuelta y se sentaba para observándola fijamente.

- "**Necesito decirte algo y necesito que me escuches atentamente"** – Tomoyo asintió mientras dejaba la mano de su amigo sobre las mantas de la cama y caminaba hacia Eriol hasta sentarse al oro extremo del sillón y fijar su mirada en el – **"Te escucho, y prometo no interrumpirte**" – dijo con calma la diseñadora.

- **"Tu y Sakura dejaron de tener contacto, sin embargo, no es algo que ella hubiera querido, por mucho tiempo te hablo, envío cartas, correos electrónicos, busco a tu madre e inclusive quiso encontrarte en Francia pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba encontrarte"** – Tomoyo pareció sorprendida ante esto, pero Eriol decidió no parar – **"Hace poco tiempo, empezamos a tener sueños donde tu estas incluida" **– Tomoyo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para después bajar la mirada recordando la infancia donde Sakura solía tener sueños premonitorios.

- **"Decidí buscarte por lo que fui a Paris y no pare hasta encontrarte, sin embargo… algo te apartaba de nosotros, una magia especial"** – Eriol siguió con su relato aun cuando Tomoyo bajaba su mirada – **"El día que partiste de Paris para venir aquí, fue a tu oficina, descubrí la magia que había a tu alrededor y quise alcanzarte, sin embargo, fui atacado" **– Entonces se puso de pie sintiendo la mirada de la mujer en su espalda.

- **"Fue una batalla difícil… pero vencí y por eso estoy aquí, por que logre encontrarte por fin con mi magia, como si toda barrera que te ocultaba desapareciera"** – Giro hacia Tomoyo la cual se puso de pie rápido al ver como Eriol colocaba una mano sobre el pecho del hombre en la cama y esta empezaba a brillar – **"Quien me ataco era una representación de este hombre que se me presentó como Dean y que dijo jurar protegerte"** – Tomoyo se acerco con rapidez a Eriol tomándolo del brazo tratando de alejarlo del rubio.

- **"¡Eriol! ¿Que haces?"** – dijo tratando de alejar su mano, sin embargo debilito su agarre al ver como el color regresaba al rostro del rubio mientras que Eriol parecía cada vez mas cansado.

-** "Ahora dime, ¿en verdad sabes quien es el?" **– Pregunto Eriol con su voz cansada.

- **"Tomoyo..."** – La débil voz del rubio alerto a Tomoyo quien giro a verlo mientras este trataba de levantarse de la cama con gesto cansado y su mirada perdida.

- **"Dean, recuéstate por favor, estas muy débil, llamare al doctor" **– dijo la amatista sin embargo sintió como le sujetaban de las muñecas, giro su rostro y vio a su amigo Dean observándola con profundidad - **"Huye por favor…"** – la soltó y se puse de pie con debilidad aforrándose a la cama.

Tomoyo se acerco a el para evitar que cayera pero entonces noto como la habitación brillaba y un símbolo mágico que hacia años no veía aparecía bajo sus pies, giro a ver a Eriol el cual portaba su báculo y observaba la entrada de la habitación.

- **"Eriol, ¿que pasa?"** – Su amigo giro a verla y después levanto su báculo y lo puso en el pecho de Dean que se libero de Tomoyo y se sostuvo de pie frente a Eriol con mirada desafiante.

- **"¿Me diste tu energía para matarme?"** – pregunto el rubio mientras Eriol solo emitió una leve risa y lo veía con astucia.

- **"En este momento me sirves mas vivo que muerto" **– dijo en un tono tan profundo que Tomoyo vio en Eriol a ese mago mas poderoso que Sakura siempre aseguro que era y que pensó nunca vería – **"¿Tienes suficiente energía para ocultarnos?"** – Dean asintió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Tomoyo entonces se dio cuenta que en verdad no conocía a su amigo.

Dean abrió sus ojos y de su espalda dos hermosas alas blancas surgieron y entonces un brillo surgió de ellas, haciendo que cientos de plumas luminosas los rodearan hasta crear un muro invisible alrededor de Tomoyo y Eriol. Tomoyo miro pero Dean evito su mirada.

Eriol tomo a Tomoyo de la mano mientras esta veía como el rubio se recostaba de nuevo en la cama. Eriol entonces lo sintió… camino lentamente hacia un rincón de la habitación con Tomoyo atrás de el.

La puerta se abrió y lentamente entro una mujer elegantemente vestida con un ajustado vestido negro y su rubio cabello perfectamente liso se acerco a Dean.

- **"No pensé encontrarte así hijo mío"** – dijo la mujer mientras lentamente se acercaba y daba un suave beso en la frente de Dean.

**- "No esperaba que me encontraras madre"** – dijo con voz calma el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos.

- **"Me preocupe por ti, sentí tu vida casi desaparecer y decidí venir… sin embargo, te encuentro solo"** – dijo la mujer mientras fijaba su vista alrededor.

Tomoyo sintió a Eriol tensarse mientras su báculo brillaba, ¿Cómo era que la mujer no les veía?

- **"Ella no esta aquí madre, se la han llevado" **– dijo con calma el rubio. Eriol miraba al rubio fijamente mientras mentalmente terminaba de pronunciar su hechizo.

- **"Has fallado… sin embargo"** – Tomoyo noto como Eriol empezaba a translucirse y noto que ella estaba igual.

- **"Tomoyo… ¿confías en mi?"** – murmuro Eriol girando hacia Tomoyo mientras seguían haciéndose translucidos.

- "**Te falle madre, Clow la tiene**" – Dijo Dean con calma.

Tomoyo quiso llamar a su amigo, con cientos de preguntas en su cabeza pero lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue como la mujer acariciaba el rostro del rubio.

- **"Hijo mío, has cumplido tu labor… ahora ella esta mas cerca de mi que nunca**" -

- **"Confío en ti Eriol"** – murmuro la chica mientras desaparecían.

Dean…. ¿Quién eres?

.

.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

.

.

Notas de la autora.

Regrese jeje.

No tengo muchos comentarios esta vez, solo algunas aclaraciones.

"_Kiyomizu no Butai kara tobi-oriru"_

"_saltar desde el mirador de Kiyomizu"_

Según leí en Internet esta frase es mas como un refrán que habla de tomar decisiones que cambian el rumbo de tu vida. Aunque también leí que si había personas que se arrojaban de ese mirador que aunque no era mortal, fue prohibido por los casos de muertes que hubo.

Uhm… creo que poco a poco voy enredando mas la historia jeje, pero no se preocupen, poco a poco se va descubriendo toda la verdad.

Ahora, agradezco enormemente sus reviews, en verdad es importante para mi para esforzarme cada día mas para que disfruten la historia.

Chica-anime 4ever: Eriol siempre me encanto … Tomoyo también jaja y ya veras que pasa con ellos. Gracias por tu comentario!

cainat06: Trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, en serio T_T. Gracias por tu comentario!

angeli014: Lo se, escribo de una manera bastante rara, pero no puedo evitarlo jeje es mi estilo y es como mas fácil me surgen las ideas XP. Gracias por tu comentario!

Littlegirlmisao: Yo también quiero besos y mas entre ellos dos jaja, pero estos chicos son lentos… que puedo decir? XP. Gracias por tus cmentarios!

Minako Uzumaki: Yo considero que me falta mucho para aprender a escribir bien, pero aun así gracias por tu comentario!

Me inspire en la música de Hans Zimmer para realizar este capitulo, realmente es una gran música, se las recomiendo.

Sin mas, agradezco mucho que me lean y me sigan, nos vemos en la próxima!.


End file.
